Honor, Pride, & Duty
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 7 Up. Reposting. What if Buruma didn't go on the dragonball hunt as a teenager? What if she went later. An AU BV.
1. Prologue

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... *sigh* Yet again... and I hate these things!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Buruma gazed longingly out of the window, fiddling with the end of her long, blue ponytail. "What's wrong, Buruma?" a soft voice asked from the open door.  
  
Buruma turned to look at the gentle blonde who stood in her doorway, dressed in a pink nightgown that didn't quite reach the woman's knees. The woman had a worried frown on her usually happy face.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," the blue-haired one answered just as quietly and smiled to prove it.  
  
"You're sure, honey? You've been restless lately. Or that's what your father tells me."  
  
Buruma smiled again and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek against her knee. "Just thinking, Mom."  
  
The blonde's frown deepened. "Buruma, you know you can always talk to me or your father. Just because we don't give you all that many rules doesn't mean we don't love you or care about you."  
  
"I know. I never doubted it."  
  
"Then what's wrong, dear?" she asked, padding softly towards her daughter.  
  
"I don't really know. Lots of things, I guess."  
  
The older woman sat on Buruma's large bed. "Like what?"  
  
"I guess I'm just a little depressed, Mom. Ever since Dad's accident six years ago, I've taken over the running of Capsule Corporation. I love inventing and fixing things, don't get me wrong. I love working with the technology. I just don't like running the whole business yet. I'm only 21 and I've been running the whole company since I was seventeen. Hell, I took up most of Dad's duties when I was fifteen. I don't really mind, I'm just feeling sorry for myself, I guess."  
  
Buruma's mother sighed sadly. "I told your father you were working too hard. When he first told me he was going to hand over the duties to you, after he realized he wouldn't be able to run it himself any longer, I tried to sway him." The older woman looked down at her clasped hands. "I told him to have Rumi run the business until you were older. He would have none of it. He trusts Rumi to handle it and did while he was training you, but your father insists that the running of CC must be kept within the family. Rumi is wonderful as a Vice President, he says, but will never be president. I told your father you were far too young, that you needed time to be a teenager, have fun, but he asked you and you jumped at the chance."  
  
Buruma grimaced. "I know. I had already been working with Father for a few years and I loved it. I just never thought about how different being President would be than simply being the Head Technician."  
  
Her mother laughed. "I think he forgets how young you really are. You graduated from the University when you were only fourteen, dear. You've worked in the lab since you were nine. You've never acted your age. Do you remember when you were planning that search for those legendary balls when he was injured?"  
  
Buruma smiled fondly. "Well, I felt that wishing for a boyfriend or strawberries while Father might be dying was just wrong. Besides, I didn't know if they truly exist or not. You and Dad needed me here. Adventures could wait, I decided."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "Maybe you should go on that hunt now. You haven't taken a day off since the accident. Not one day in six years, Buruma. Go on a vacation, dear, and hunt those balls. Whether or not they exist doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to take some time off and relax. Maybe make a few friends along the way. Or meet a handsome man," she added with a wink.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Between you and Dad, I may just go insane. He has been pushing Rumi on me and he's a nice guy and all, but not my type. To make matters worse, Rumi is all for Dad's matchmaking!"  
  
"Your father is only interested in your happiness, dear, and Rumi is a very nice young man."  
  
Buruma groaned. "Mama, he's 35."  
  
The older woman smiled companionably at her daughter. "I know, dear. He's nice, but I agree with you that he might not be the man for you. You need someone who's more... sure of himself. More forward. Rumi is... too old and set in his ways to handle you, dear."  
  
Buruma laughed. "Yeah, I'm a little too fiery and stubborn. My beauty attracts many men, but there are reasons I don't have a boyfriend," she agreed.  
  
Her mother frowned. "Now, Buruma, there isn't anything wrong with your personality," she scolded.  
  
Sighing, Buruma turned and gazed out the large window. The pale light of the full moon reflected in her blue eyes. "Maybe not, but it sure feels like it."  
  
"Buruma," the blonde sighed, "you are a wonderful woman. Intelligent, beautiful, responsible, self-confident, kindhearted, the President of the biggest company in the world, just to name a few."  
  
The blue-haired woman closed her eyes. "Yeah, but you forgot stubborn, moody, loud, selfish, and spoiled," she pointed out bitterly.  
  
The other woman shook her head. "When you were younger, you may have been, but not anymore. You've changed a lot after your father got hurt, dear. You've grown into a beautiful person, inside and out. Spoiled and selfish aren't apart of who you are anymore. You've sacrificed much for your father and the company. You are stubborn, but that isn't always a flaw."  
  
Buruma sighed again. "Men seem to think so. Once they get to know me, they run away. I scare them, Mom. I'm too overbearing and opinionated. Bossy, too." She shrugged. "I'm not quiet, I don't listen to whatever they want me to do, I don't spend hours fixing myself up, I hate shopping. I'm not a usual girl. I'd rather throw on a pair of jeans, pull my hair into a ponytail, and tinker around in the lab. I'd rather go motorcycling rather than dancing. They don't like it, I guess."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Then they don't deserve you. Any man would be lucky to have your affections. Those men are fools. Why don't you go on that adventure?"  
  
Buruma shook her head. "I can't, Mom. I have the Amudeku merger meeting tomorrow and all this week. Next week, I have inspections and price negotiations. Not to mention the meeting with our lawyers about that stupid lawsuit."  
  
"Let Rumi handle it, dear. He's more than capable and you know it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. You need time off. You've always wanted to go adventuring and you're still young enough to do so."  
  
"What about Dad? Or you? Besides, what fun is it to go adventuring when I'm widely known over most the world?"  
  
"They know your name, dear, not your face. Besides, you might get to meet your future husband."  
  
Her daughter rolled her eyes again. "Mom, how would I know they want me and not what I am? Co-owner and President of Capsule Corporation. I introduce myself and that'll be that."  
  
"I can't help you there, dear. You could make up a name, but then if the man really did like you, he might be angry about the deception."  
  
"See? It's too much trouble. I'm needed here. I can't go chasing mythological balls."  
  
"Yes, you can. And you will. You'll make yourself sick if you don't rest. You're already looking pale."  
  
"But what if there is an emergency?"  
  
"Bring your cell, Buruma. For emergencies only."  
  
Sighing, Buruma hung her head. "Okay, Mom, I'll go." She then looked at her mother, a smile on her face. "I'll leave tomorrow evening. And now that I think about it, I'm beginning to get excited."  
  
"Good, dear. I only want you to be happy. Sleep now," the soft-spoken woman ordered with a smile before she silently left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Buruma, are you sure you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, Dad," she sighed and sat on the bed beside her father. She put on her best reassuring smile. "I have the cell, my capsule house, my clothing capsules, the food capsules, three air cars, two land cars, a motor bike, my credit cards, my lap top, and a few inventions."  
  
The old man nodded weakly and clasped his daughter's hand in his cold one. "What about the company? There are things that you need to be here for."  
  
Buruma stifled the urge to cave in and stay. Her mother was right, she did need to go. She needed time away from the company. She felt guilty that she was leaving her father, yet she felt angry with him, too. He was trying to make her feel bad for leaving.  
  
She didn't really blame him, though. After the accident six years ago, it left her father paralyzed and bed-ridden. He had been messing with a powerful explosive that went off, causing most the lab to be destroyed. He was knocked back so violently it snapped his back, paralyzing him. He had third degree burns all over his body, shrapnel had imbedded in his flesh, fortunately nowhere vital. Even now, he showed severe scarring on his face and hands. But that wasn't the worst. If that had been all, he could have used a wheel chair and resumed his life. But fate wasn't kind. Her father suffered a stroke immediately after the accident. He had knocked over some chemicals that had broken on the hard floor, mixing to form a deadly gas.  
  
He might have been better off dying. Miraculously, he survived it all. Only to be scarred, paralyzed from the waist down, and on the left side of his body. His muscles were like Jell-O now, a lasting effect of the gas, and any amount of exertion would leave him gasping for breath or cause heart palpitations.  
  
He had been devastated and he now lives on through his daughter. He runs the company through her. As much of it as he can. Buruma was honestly surprised he had lived as long as he had. He was getting worse as the years dragged on and she didn't know how much longer she'd have her father.  
  
"Dad, that's why I am bringing my laptop and cell. In case I'm needed that badly. I talked to Rumi and he's confident he can handle it."  
  
The old man sighed unhappily. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Buruma shrugged. "I don't know. However long it takes."  
  
"What are you doing again?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm searching for the legendary dragonballs."  
  
"Do you know where to begin?"  
  
"Not really. I've looked up all I could on them, which isn't much. But I did find out they were supposedly created by the Guardian of the Earth. If I could find him, maybe he'd tell me what type of energy the balls give off and I could make a locator for them."  
  
Her father smiled. "That's my daughter. Always using her head."  
  
She nodded. "Of course."  
  
"How will you find the Guardian?"  
  
"He supposedly lives above Korin's Tower. So, I'll go visit the legendary Korin and I'll go from there."  
  
He nodded. "Be careful, Buruma. Don't go towards the Southern Continent and don't trust anyone. I wish you'd take a bodyguard."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Why the Southern Continent?"  
  
"There are reports of a giant monster that comes out at night, destroying towns and cities."  
  
"Huh? Why haven't I heard anything about that?"  
  
"The authorities are trying to keep it secret, to keep people from panicking."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Buruma, you'll come back soon?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
She nodded. "As soon as possible."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Another reposting...  
  
Lovies!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Buruma meets Vejiita

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Toriyama-sama? No? Then I don't own DBZ, do I?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Buruma meets Vejiita  
  
Buruma stared at the large tower in awe. She couldn't even see the top of it. She stood silently for a long moment, just looking up at the impossibly tall tower, her mind attempting to work through the one question she couldn't answer: how the hell did they do that?  
  
She sighed and dug into her dark blue pack, giving a small 'ah' of discovery when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the white box out, opening it to reveal capsules of all shapes and sizes. She grabbed the appropriate one, pressed the button, and threw it away from her. After a small explosion, a little air car sat on the ground where the capsule had been thrown.  
  
She smiled happily and got inside the car, strapping herself in. She turned the key, starting the vehicle, and directed the car to fly towards the top of the tower. She spotted the top after a few minutes. She circled the round tower top, sighing when she realized there wasn't a place to land.  
  
"Looks like they don't have visitors often," she muttered to herself, setting the controls to hover. She opened the large door, and gazed out at the tower. She gulped. "I must be insane."  
  
She moved the steel grappling arm she had equipped the air car with a few months ago, and secured it on the sturdy railing. She extended the ramp, smiling when it made the satisfying click against the tiles. She double checked her pack and walked softly across the ramp a little nervously. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the other side.  
  
She glanced around curiously. "Hello?" she called out. "Korin-san?"  
  
"What are you doing, girl?" a gruff voice rudely demanded from behind her.  
  
She swung around to face the voice, blinking when she spotted a short, heavyset man. He wore some kind of sword at his side and held a large chicken leg in his hand. She grimaced. "I'm looking for Korin-san," she told him politely. "He does live here, correct?"  
  
The bushy haired man grunted. "Yeah, so?" he demanded, stuffing the chicken leg into his open mouth.  
  
Buruma ground her teeth in irritation, but forced a smile on her face. "I would like to speak to him, please."  
  
The man belched. "You're breaking the rules. In order to see Korin, you're supposed to pass the test first."  
  
"Listen, I'm here now and I would like to speak to him. I just need to ask him a question or two."  
  
He burped again and turned away from her. "I don't care what you need. I'll ask Korin if he'll see you, girl. I doubt he will though."  
  
"My name is not girl," she snapped.  
  
He laughed. "I don't care what your name is either, girl."  
  
"Stop calling me girl! Call me Buruma, which is my name. Buruma Briefs."  
  
The little fat man's laughter echoed loudly in her ears. She glowered at the space he once occupied, repressing the urge to stomp her foot. She paced silently as she waited for him to return with Korin.  
  
The little man was going to get an earful, she decided. He had no right to be so rude to her. She was trying to be polite and he belched! How could anyone be so... disgusting?  
  
She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. She saw the same fat man from earlier and a large white cat, who was using a large wooden cane. "I am Korin, young one," the white cat stated.  
  
Buruma blinked. "You are the legendary Korin?"  
  
The cat chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am Korin. It's unusual for me to meet with someone when they haven't passed the test. But I know why you have come and who you are, Buruma Briefs. President and Inventor of Capsule Corporation."  
  
Buruma sighed but nodded. "Yes," she confirmed bitterly. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to reveal that. I'm on a sort of vacation, going on an adventure that I postponed years ago."  
  
The white feline nodded. "You see, Buruma-san, your status as President of Capsule Corporation has nothing to do with this privilege."  
  
She smiled thankfully, but still sported the slightly confused look. "Then why did you meet with me since I did not pass the test? I didn't even know there was a test."  
  
"Two reasons actually. Your reason for coming is one. The other is I owe your father a favor. He saved my life many years ago with one of his inventions. He and his family are always welcome here. Now, ask your questions."  
  
'My father? He didn't tell me anything...' She bowed politely at the feline. "I have come in search of the legendary dragonballs. I don't even know if they exist or not, but I've done some research and they say that the Earth's Guardian created them and is believed to live above your tower. I'm searching out the Guardian to see if I can find out the energy signature of those balls and create a locator for them."  
  
Korin chuckled. "Yes, the dragonballs exist. They are real and they grant the one who brings all seven together a single wish. Kami, the guardian of Earth, created them. You truly are your father's daughter, Buruma-san. Planning to invent a locator is ingenious. That would be quite the accomplishment. However, there are some problems. Kami does not receive visitors unless it is a special case and if he does not allow you to, you won't see his lookout. But I can help you."  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly.  
  
The cat nodded. "I have a Dragonball here and I can give it to you. You can make that locator with it. But I wish a favor in return, if you don't mind."  
  
She nodded. "Anything in my power."  
  
"There is an old martial arts master on an island in the south. He is called Kame-sennin. He has a Dragonball as well, but I'd like you to aid him in one of his problems."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Yes, he's searching for his former pupil's grandson. Unfortunately, he isn't having much luck. I'll give you my Dragonball and point you in the direction of Kame-sennin, who also carries another. You can make your locator then. You'll get what you want and Kame-sennin finds the boy."  
  
Buruma nodded. "That sounds fine, Korin-san. Do you have the island's exact position?"  
  
The feline smiled. "Of course. How about you stay for lunch, and then head off?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, Korin-san," she said politely.  
  
"Good, I'll grab the Dragonball. Follow Yajirobe," the cat told her disappearing into the building.  
  
"That's surprising," Yajirobe grunted, leading the way into another room. "It is a great honor to dine with Korin. Why'd he give in to a girl, I have no idea."  
  
"I bet," she snapped at the rude man. She didn't like him at all, she decided. He was completely repulsive. Bad manners, rude, smelly, and completely sexist. She shivered in disgust, following the small man.  
  
He opened a side door, motioning her inside. She blinked as she took in the simple, yet beautifully decorated dining room. "Sit there," the surly man ordered, pointing towards a chair.  
  
Buruma scowled. "Excuse me, fat man, but I think you should be a little nicer to me," she snapped angrily. "I'm a woman, not some dog you can order around!"  
  
The man grunted. "Why should I? You're just some stupid girl."  
  
She clenched her fists and screamed out obscenities at the round man. She continued to yell at him as he fled the room, slamming the door behind him. She stopped cursing and gasped for breath, fuming silently.  
  
She swung around as another door opened, revealing the white cat. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on Buruma. "Where's Yajirobe?"  
  
Buruma growled, surprising the feline. "He fled after insulting me, the bastard."  
  
Korin sighed. "I apologize, Buruma-san. Yajirobe is a law unto himself and he isn't a big charmer. He insults everyone, so don't feel bad."  
  
She smiled. "I told him off and he fled."  
  
The cat chuckled. "I see. Here," he said, holding his hand out, revealing a small orange ball. She gasped and reached out for it, letting a little 'ah' of happiness as she touched it. "The first dragonball," she murmured.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma landed her air car silently on the large beach. She looked over the ocean curiously. "So, this Kame-sennin lives out there." She checked her watch, sighing at the time. "I'll camp here tonight and head out in the morning." She encapsulated her air car and put it away, grabbing another capsule. After a small explosion, a large round house stood on the deserted beach.  
  
She entered the house, quickly ate dinner, bathed, and crawled into bed. Just as she closed her eyes, the earth trembled violently, shaking the capsule house. She tumbled out of bed and ran out of the house. She gasped in shock and not a little fear as she saw a metal ball streak through the dark sky, landing a half mile away shaking the ground violently again.  
  
She fell to the ground screaming as the wind blew up around her. She looked up when the dust settled to find another flying ball barreling towards the same position the other one landed. She curled into a ball as it impacted, eyes clenched tightly.  
  
After the trembling and wind slowed, she lifted her head and glanced around. "Meteors?" she asked herself in disbelief. She ran into the house, grabbed her capsule, and then encapsulated the house. She glanced down when she realized she was still in her night cloths. "Oh, who cares if I'm dressed," she muttered. She was wearing a small tank top and a comfortable pair of boxers. She slipped on the shoes she had grabbed and opened the air bike capsule. She got on it quickly, and headed towards the impact site.  
  
She hovered over the craters, her eyes wide. There were three, each one holding a metal ball in the center. She landed swiftly and got off her air bike. She walked cautiously over to the nearest crater, peering into it nervously. She blinked. 'It's a space ship... Three of them.'  
  
She fell over as the pod in front of her opened and a hand appeared, grasping onto the side of the pod. A huge man emerged, his long spiky hair trailing down his back. He wore some sort of device over one eye, which he opened and glanced around warily.  
  
His cold obsidian eyes fixed upon her immediately and Buruma shivered, backing away from him. He flew into the air, floating a few feet above her. She watched him silently, her blue eyes wide with fear. She was positive this man wasn't exactly a nice guy. Especially the way he was leering at her. She suddenly wished that she had taken the time to dress properly.  
  
"What have you got there, Radditzu?" a deep voice demanded.  
  
Buruma glanced behind the man floating above her, her eyes getting bigger as she beheld the bald giant there. He smirked at her when he caught her gaze.  
  
"A little female, Nappa," the one called Radditzu stated. "She is definitely exotic looking. Too bad she's so weak."  
  
The larger man snorted. "Who cares? What does it matter if she doesn't survive what you have planned?"  
  
Radditzu glared at his comrade. "You are demented, Nappa. Why kill the female during the act? Besides, I wasn't talking about mating her."  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" a gruff voice demanded from behind them. Buruma started as she gazed at a smaller warrior, his black hair flowing straight up. His eyes fixed on her and he blinked. "What's this?"  
  
"Sire, she was here when I exited my pod," Radditzu answered immediately.  
  
"So? What is there to argue about?"  
  
"Nappa mentioned his perversion again."  
  
The shorter man grimaced and floated down to land silently. He clicked a button on the device that was placed over his eye, grunting after a series of beeps sounded.  
  
Buruma inched away cautiously, feeling particularly nervous after the conversation she had heard. She stopped her movements when the smaller man glared at her.  
  
"I think that Kakarotto is over that way," the smaller man stated. "This female has almost no ki. She is of no consequence. Let's go."  
  
The large bald man grinned maliciously at the blue-haired female. "Vejiita-sama, may I have her?"  
  
Vejiita glanced at Buruma, who stared at Nappa in absolute terror.  
  
"Sire, I don't think that would be wise," Radditzu put it. "Nappa will break her or worse."  
  
"You stay out of it, weakling!" Nappa barked advancing towards the longhaired warrior.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the two arguing men. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She thought she saw the shorter warrior smirk in approval, but before she could be sure, it was gone and in its place, a cold look of calculation appeared.  
  
"Excuse me!" she yelled at the three angrily. "I'm not a fucking toy! I'm a person and I'm not going with any of you," she stated stubbornly.  
  
Vejiita crossed his arms and looked the fragile female over. "I don't think she wants to go, Nappa. Let's just find Kakarotto and get the hell out of here."  
  
"But, Vejiita-sama, I really want her," the bald man whined.  
  
Vejiita glowered up at the giant. "And where do you suppose we put her, Nappa? She couldn't fit in your pod with you, not with your bulk. Radditzu will be crammed in with his brother. Where would we put her?"  
  
"You could keep her in your pod," Nappa said sulkily.  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Yes, that's exactly what I want. To share a one-man pod with a loud human onna. No, Nappa. You can't keep her."  
  
Nappa actually pouted. "Vejiita-sama, could I play with her now, then?"  
  
Radditzu paled. "Sire, no! Giving that female to Nappa is just cruel, Sire. Just kill her. No one deserves that fate."  
  
Vejiita raised an eyebrow at the large bald warrior. "It seems Radditzu has a problem with how you treat your toys, Nappa. As did most of the Saiyajin, if I recall. Just forget about it, Nappa. Find a Kishan female on Thyea. We'll be stopping there on our way back. If I remember correctly, the Kishan females were your favorite. But right now, we have a job to do."  
  
"Vejiita-sama, please, I really, really want this one," he begged.  
  
Buruma stared in horror at the large man, her blue eyes wide. She glanced pleadingly in the direction of the smaller man who appeared to be the leader. Their eyes met for a few moments. She felt caught in the intensity of his gaze. She saw a glimmer of something pass through his onyx eyes before it was replaced by the cold, amused mask. She watched as he turned his eyes from her to look at the bald warrior. He crossed his arms and glowered.  
  
"Nappa, your appetites are going to get yourself in trouble one day, fool. What do you possibly see in this little onna enough to argue with me?" He glanced at her pointedly. "She's gorgeous, yes, but so are a million other silly females you play with. Why this one?"  
  
"She has blue hair, Sire," he said watching Buruma, who was inching away again.  
  
She gasped as she felt a hand grab the base of her neck. "I wouldn't," the one called Radditzu warned softly. His hand really wasn't threatening and surprisingly, she felt halfway safer with him. He'd kill her, she knew, but he wouldn't do what the one called Nappa was suggesting.  
  
"Please," she whispered. She had enough of an idea of what the large one wanted her for and she knew she'd rather die. Thus, the reason Radditzu was safer.  
  
"Sorry, little female, the decision is Vejiita's," he told her quietly.  
  
"I'll admit, the blue hair is nice, Nappa, but have one of your whores dye their hair. We aren't taking her."  
  
"It isn't the same. I just want this one. Please, Vejiita-sama. I'll be fast, I promise."  
  
Vejiita glared. "No, Nappa."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Enough!" he snapped. "Radditzu also seems to have an attraction to her as well and I will not have either of you two distracted from the mission."  
  
"What do we do with her, Sire?" Radditzu asked. "Kill her?"  
  
Buruma jumped and tried to scramble away, getting only two steps before Radditzu caught her semi-gently by the back of her boxers. She flipped around to glare at the man holding her. "I will not let you kill me or give me to that pervert!" she snapped angrily.  
  
Radditzu laughed. "You have spunk, girl. But I told you, it's up to Vejiita." He paused and watched the short warrior look over his captive.  
  
"No. She is of no worth dead. Let's just leave her."  
  
Radditzu nodded. "What if she tells someone of our arrival?"  
  
Vejiita chuckled coldly. "So? Anyone on this planet would be easily defeated."  
  
Buruma kicked the one who held her in the leg. "Excuse me, but it's very rude to talk about someone when they're standing right here!" she snapped, braver now that felt the smaller warrior wouldn't let her be taken by Nappa or killed. "Are you going to hurt the people here?" she demanded of the warrior who now held her securely by the waist under her arm.  
  
The bald man glowered at her. "You're mouthy!" he accused. "We can fix that for you." He stalked towards her and ripped her slender body from Radditzu, pulling her up to his face. "Keep mouthing off, female. If you make our Prince angry enough, I may get to have you yet."  
  
"Nappa! Put her down. It's one thing to kill cleanly, but quite another to scare the girl half to death!" Radditzu snapped.  
  
"You're too soft, Radditzu," Nappa sneered and threw Buruma to the ground roughly, stalking away from her.  
  
Buruma grunted as she connected to the hard ground, her head hitting a sharp rock. She cursed softly, putting her hand behind her head, feeling the injury tenderly. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, spotting the crimson color of her blood. She groaned. "Just great."  
  
She started in surprise and a little fear when a rough hand grabbed her neck. "Don't move," order the gruff voice of the small warrior. She froze, holding her breath. He pushed her hair up, forcing her head down. She winced at his rough exploration. After a few moments, he let her head go and she felt his warm body move away from her back.  
  
She blinked and glanced at him, finding him watching the other two warrior's arguing violently. "Go now, Onna," he ordered softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Escape now, Onna. While they're arguing. Your head is fine and you probably don't have a concussion." He reached into his armor, pulling out a small wrapped sheet. He handed it to her without looking at her. "Use this on your wound. Now go."  
  
She gaped at him, surprised. "Why?"  
  
He grunted, still watching the now physical battle between his warriors. "I don't like Nappa's pastime any more than Radditzu does. Besides, killing weak females is beneath a Saiyajin warrior. You pose no threat. Why waste the energy? Now go, Onna."  
  
She nodded and ran away, only to turn back to stare at the smaller warrior. As if sensing her gaze, he turned to her, his dark eyes capturing her. She ran back towards him, causing Vejiita to blink.  
  
"Your name is Vejiita?" she asked when she stopped in front of him.  
  
He folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "Vejiita, Saiyajin no Ouji."  
  
She grinned. "A real prince, hm?" He nodded again, his eyes betraying his confusion. "I am Buruma Briefs. It was nice to meet you, Vejiita, and I thank you for releasing me," she said. She smiled impishly. "If I can ever return the favor, my name is well-known and it'll be quite easy to find me. Thank you," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips. She released him just as quickly and fled into the brush.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_o; What was I thinking?  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Search for SonGoku

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Toriyama-sama?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: The Search for Son-Goku  
  
Vejiita blinked after the blue-haired onna as she disappeared. His hand found its way to his mouth where her lips had burned against his. He scowled and mentally shook his head. Females were definitely cracked.  
  
He watched Nappa and Radditzu battle it out, irritation plain on his face. 'All this over one little female? Admittedly, she's beautiful, but she's only one fucking onna!' Not that he wanted Nappa to have her, either. His pastimes even made him pale in horror and disgust.  
  
"Enough!" Vejiita roared.  
  
Both paused in mid-air, glancing down to the smaller warrior. Each paled at the barely suppressed rage evident in his eyes. They floated to the ground, kneeling before Vejiita when they landed.  
  
"Are you two quite finished?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
Radditzu and Nappa nodded. Nappa then looked around, obviously searching for the onna. "Sire, where did the female go?" the bald man asked.  
  
Vejiita scowled and levitated slowly into the air. "I let her go, Nappa."  
  
"But why, Sire?" he asked.  
  
"We have no time to deal with her, Nappa. Did you forget, blockhead? We are here for Kakarotto, not to play with the humans females. Especially the way you play with them."  
  
"But she was only a human, Sire. What do we care for them?"  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"Nappa, shut up! Killing such a pathetic creature is pointless. She was too weak to even put up a fight."  
  
"Never stopped you before," Nappa sulked.  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Enough. Disregard my wishes again, Furiza or no Furiza, I'll kill you. Understand?"  
  
The large man nodded.  
  
"Good. There are two higher ki levels on this planet. One of them must be Kakarotto. Nappa, you go west. Radditzu, check on the power level towards the north. I'm going to check this planet out and see if it useful to Furiza or us. Depending on which, it may be destroyed."  
  
"Does Furiza know about Kakarotto?" Radditzu asked.  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "No idea. Don't care. We need all the Saiyajin there are. Furiza must be killed."  
  
Radditzu nodded.  
  
"Now go!" Vejiita barked. Nappa took off, but Radditzu hung back, staring nervously at the smaller warrior. "What, Radditzu?"  
  
"Thank you, Sire. For letting the girl go."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Why this fuss over the little weakling? Nappa was begging to keep her and you willingly fought him over her, knowing damn well he's twenty times stronger than you are."  
  
Radditzu shrugged. "Maybe it's because we don't see many females now. Nappa searches them out for his amusements and she was very exotic looking. Nappa's always had a taste for rarities. Me? I think it had to do, in part, with my hatred towards Nappa's ideas of bedtime fun, and in part with her beauty. She's exotic looking and frail, but she looks more like a Saiyajin than any we've encountered before. Give her a tail and lose the blue hair and she'd be Saiyajin. Besides, I'm too soft, remember? I took one look in her eyes and knew I couldn't let him have her."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "You actually think I'd give the sick bastard the female? I may be a killer, planet destroyer, and one evil bastard, but even I cannot stomach Nappa's cruelty in that area. I just don't see the point in destroying a female you're bedding."  
  
Radditzu grimaced. "When Vejiita-sei still existed, mating wasn't exactly gentle all the time, but the females survived. I think that Nappa has grown unstable."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Unstable?"  
  
Radditzu stared into the night sky. "I wasn't that old when Vejiita-sei was destroyed, but I remember things. Nappa has always been a killer, but that's what our race did. He was heartless and cold, but he served your father well. I remember my mother told me that mating, while not necessarily a sacred act, wasn't a thing people just threw about. Some chose a life-mate, some mated with a few females, whatnot. Life-mates, like my parents, were rare, and though they weren't encouraged, they weren't prosecuted either. Offspring of life-mates were stronger than their parents. If the parents were bonded, they were almost freakishly stronger than their parents. But brats of un-mated pairs were generally only as strong as the weakest parent." He paused and looked at the Prince.  
  
"You were genetically enhanced with a thousand females and the King's DNA. You are an exception. Anyway, life-mates and bonded mates weren't encouraged because the pair generally had soft emotions for their mate, but the increase in the brat's strength made it semi-acceptable."  
  
"Will you get to the point, Radditzu?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Mating was necessary for procreation but our race didn't mate often unless they were life-mated or bonded. We preferred fighting. It was only when we found a rare female we were attracted to that we mated. It didn't happen often, as our slow population growth indicated. Not much could distract a Saiyajin from a fight. It was said our God created us to fight for him. But he made our desire for battle too powerful. He didn't want us to die out and because of this, he created the bond. One male could only bond with one specific female that was born to be his mate. Only the bond is more powerful than our urge to fight. With Vejiita-sei destroyed, I don't know if the four of us could bond or not. I have never heard of a bond between a Saiyajin and another species, even if rare couples of different races did exist. I was told meeting your bonded-mate for the first time is quite unusual. Even if we are fighting, we notice the female immediately, desire flowing through us.  
  
"That blue-haired female attracted Nappa and I. But it wasn't overwhelming for me, and I didn't feel possessive when Nappa wanted her. I was more disgusted at the thought of her being put through that. And I think Nappa's gone half insane since Vejiita-sei was destroyed. He wants to fuck every female, killing them in the act. He was bonded once, Sire. That is why I explained the bond to you. He was bonded once and by all rights, he should have died when his mate did. But his duty to you was strong and he survived. But I think his broken bond has driven him lust crazy. Maybe like his broken bond is searching for its connection."  
  
Vejiita scowled and stared into the sky. "Why was I never told of mating before?"  
  
Radditzu shrugged. "Nappa felt it didn't matter now that Vejiita-sei was gone. I disagreed. We argued about it often. You're still young and I was worried about what would happen if you found a possible mate. But Nappa had a good point. You were genetically altered, destroying your mating urges. As was your father. Your son would have been also. When you didn't go through your first rut, I realized Nappa was right. You were altered to have no sexual urges. Although, I do believe Nappa was wrong in one thing. Your mating urges might have been altered or destroyed, but on the off chance you meet your bonded mate, it would reverse it. My father studied the altercations made to the royal line and he was an expert in the scientific study of the bond. Bonding isn't genetic. It's linked to the soul. A bond would activate the dormant mating urges. As I said, it's almost impossible to meet your bonded mate under normal circumstances. Yours might have been destroyed on Vejiita-sei."  
  
"I see. Thanks for the history lesson, Radditzu, but it really wasn't needed. Besides, I think you're wrong. Now go and find your brother."  
  
"Wrong? Wrong about what?"  
  
Vejiita laughed bitterly. "About my genetic enhancements. I, too, desired that little female."  
  
Radditzu gaped. "Sire, I'm not wrong. If it is true you wanted her, she is your bonded mate. You have never gone through a rut. You always looked at mating in complete bafflement and disgust." He paused. "Did you truly desire her?"  
  
Vejiita snorted and sat on the ground, his arm wrapped around a bent knee. "She was gorgeous, Radditzu. It was nothing more."  
  
"Sire, you're 25 now. Most Saiyajin go through their ruts at 16. You never did. You were almost completely asexual. Tell me, Vejiita-sama, when you saw her, did you feel the need to possess her? You let her go, Sire. You didn't kill her as is your usual want when trying to keep Nappa's mind on the job."  
  
Vejiita snorted again. "She had courage to yell at you two. She was weak but brave. I didn't feel like killing her. Radditzu, drop it. I desired her, it was nothing."  
  
Radditzu frowned and bent in front of his prince, searching his eyes carefully. "Sire, I have raised you as best as I could aboard Furiza's ship. You are my Prince, my little brother. I would lay my life down for you should you wish it. But there is some things I must ask." He paused and bowed his head. "Will you answer me?"  
  
Vejiita scowled. "You raised me well, Radditzu. I will answer. But it stays between us."  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Did you wish to mate her?"  
  
Vejiita frowned. "I thought I answered that. Yes."  
  
"Did you feel like grabbing her away from Nappa and I?"  
  
Vejiita scowled but nodded.  
  
"Why did you let her escape?"  
  
"I wouldn't let Nappa have her and I didn't want to kill her."  
  
"Take her then, Sire."  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Like I told Nappa, where would we keep her? We're at war, moron. Taking a weak female into war against Furiza is assuring her death."  
  
"Then mate her before we leave."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "How do you propose I find her? Besides, we don't have time. Go find your brother, Radditzu."  
  
The taller man sighed and rose to his feet. "If you see her again, take her, Sire."  
  
"Why are you so interested in what I do with that female?"  
  
Radditzu smirked and launched into the air, leaving Vejiita alone with his thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma gaped at the little old man that stood before her. A dark pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. "You are Kame-sennin?" she asked in surprise. "The martial arts master?"  
  
The bald man nodded. "Yes, young lady. I am Kame-sennin. Who are you and what are you doing on my island?"  
  
She sighed. "Korin sent me here to help you find your pupil's grandson and to get your dragonball."  
  
He started. "Korin sent you? To help you find Gohan's grandson? What interest does Korin have in that?"  
  
Buruma smiled. "No idea why it matters to him, but he told me to help you in exchanged for your dragonball. Do you possess one?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes, I do have a dragonball and if you help me find the boy, it's yours."  
  
She jumped up, excited. "Thank you! Now, do you know where to look? His name? What he looks like?"  
  
Kame-sennin nodded. "He should be on the southern continent. Gohan lived in a forest there. His name is Son Goku and he's about sixteen or so, and has a tail."  
  
"A tail?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Gohan adopted the boy. He was found in the woods, abandoned."  
  
Buruma gasped. "The poor boy."  
  
"Indeed. How do you propose to find him? The southern continent is a very big place."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why are you looking for the boy?"  
  
Kame-sennin frowned. "Gohan died a long time ago and I promised to care for the boy should anything happen to him. I've been searching everywhere, but there has been no sign."  
  
She sighed. "He wouldn't have a dragonball, would he?"  
  
"Why?" the old man asked.  
  
"I made a dragonball locator on the way here. If he had one I could track down the dragonballs on the southern continent until they led to this Son Goku."  
  
Kame-sennin grinned. "That's brilliant!"  
  
She smiled. "It's what I'm good at."  
  
"I don't know for sure, but Gohan had a dragonball, so in all likelihood, Goku may have it now."  
  
She grinned. "Cool," she commented, reaching into her short cutoffs, pulling out a round device. She clicked the button a few times. "According to this, there are two there. That shouldn't be difficult. I'll go and track them and the boy down. I'll bring him back."  
  
The old man frowned. "I think it might be wise to give you a bodyguard, little lady."  
  
She blinked. "I'll be okay. I have a few weapons on me."  
  
The martial arts master shook his head. "The southern continent is full of things that regular weapons cannot harm. There is the notorious desert bandit, Yamucha, some rampaging beast that's destroying cities. I think it best if you find someone to accompany you. Until you find Gohan's grandson. He should be ample protection after that. Gohan is sure to have taught the boy well."  
  
Buruma sighed. "I don't think it's necessary," she said again.  
  
"Just humor an old man."  
  
"Fine, who'd you suggest?"  
  
His face faltered. "Um, I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, okay," he said with a sigh.  
  
She smiled. "I'm off now. I'll find the kid as fast as I can."  
  
The old man nodded. "Thank you, young lady."  
  
She shrugged, getting into her air car. She looked back at him. "No problem. See you later!" she called, lifting into the air and flying away.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes, Kame-sennin wasn't that big of a pervert here. *Grins* He will be later! Any who! :P  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: A Runin With Nappa

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: I live in Montana people. You figure it out.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: A Run-in With Nappa  
  
Buruma stopped the car at the end of an old mountain road. She encapsulated the vehicle and donned her backpack. Sighing, she started the long hike up the mountain.  
  
When she reached the top, she gasped in surprise and recognition. There stood the giant, bald warrior from those metal pods three days before. He held a young teenager by the hair, beating the poor kid. She reached into her pack, pulling out her latest gun model. She ran up behind the giant man and pointed it at his back.  
  
"Leave the boy alone," she warned angrily.  
  
He looked at her in surprise and his eyes widened in recognition. He smiled cruelly. "Well, if it isn't the little blue-haired vixen," he growled.  
  
"Put the boy down," she ordered.  
  
Nappa laughed. "What are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
"This," she said, pulling the trigger, releasing a ball of energy into the warrior's chest. He flew backwards into a large tree, stunning him momentarily.  
  
She ran over to where the big brute dropped the boy. His young face was a mask of cuts and bruises. He opened his eyes and they focused on her. She gasped as she saw the complete innocence and trust in the young man's eyes. "Are you okay? Can you walk? We've got to run," she told him.  
  
The spiky-haired young man nodded and painfully rose to his feet. His eyes grew wide and he pushed Buruma behind his larger body. Buruma looked around him, gasping as she saw Nappa had recovered and was standing before the younger boy. Something rubbed against her leg and she jumped. Looking down, she gaped as she saw the tail. "You're Son Goku!"  
  
He glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling faintly. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I was sent by a friend of your grandfather's to find you."  
  
"Oh." He turned back to the giant man.  
  
She scowled and pointed the gun at him. "Nappa, leave the kid alone!"  
  
Goku blinked and looked at her again. "You know him too?"  
  
She smiled humorlessly. "We've met, unfortunately."  
  
Nappa leered at her. "I'm hurt. After all I have done just to possess you and this is how you treat me?"  
  
She spat at him. "Your prince said no!" she snapped. "Do you want to disobey him? His is, from what I gather, stronger than you."  
  
Nappa smiled. "Vejiita-sama isn't here."  
  
Buruma shivered, the hand holding the gun wavering slightly in her hand. "I'd kill myself before I'd let *you* touch me," she warned.  
  
He laughed. "Dead or alive, I will take you."  
  
She gaped at him in horror. "You are sick," she said softly.  
  
Goku blinked in confusion. He looked at the woman behind him, who had saved his life, in confusion. "What's he talking about?"  
  
She glanced at him and tried to smile reassuringly, but she had the feeling it was falling flat. "It doesn't matter, kid. He won't do it anyway." She stepped up bravely beside the beaten teenager. She glared at Nappa. "What business do you have with Goku? Why beat him so badly!?"  
  
Nappa snickered. "We came to Earth for Kakarotto here."  
  
Buruma blinked. "His name is Son Goku."  
  
The huge man scowled. "His name is Kakarotto. He is a third-class Saiyajin warrior sent here as a brat. His mission was to destroy this worthless planet. Obviously, he failed. But after seeing you, little female, I'm not at all disappointed."  
  
She shuddered. "Why do you think he's this Kakarotto?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Surely you've noticed his tail?" he sarcastically pointed out.  
  
She blinked. "Yeah, so?" She gaped as the giant's furry belt moved out from around his waist, revealing a dark brown tail. It wagged behind the burly warrior before settling lazily behind him. "Do all of you have one?" was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
Nappa grinned maliciously. "All of us. Tails are our strength. So many interesting things can be done with tails," he told her with a sly grin.  
  
She gagged at the thought before putting a hand on the tense young man's shoulder. "Are you truly who he says?"  
  
He shook his head violently. "I don't know! He has a tail, like I do! I've never met my parents, but I don't know if I believe him."  
  
She smiled. "I wouldn't believe him, either, kid."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Thanks." He frowned. "I don't know your name."  
  
"Buruma Briefs."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Buruma-san."  
  
"Your name is Buruma?" Nappa sneered.  
  
She growled and the burly warrior blinked. "Yes, my name is Buruma! It's not any more stupid than yours. Now, my new friend and I will be leaving now." She grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him backwards with her.  
  
Nappa snarled. "Don't move," he ordered, raising a palm to her.  
  
She aimed her gun at him. "Want to try me?" she snapped.  
  
He smirked. "I like you, female. And I will have you. Besides, I must bring Kakarotto back."  
  
"No, you don't. And you won't," she snarled. Squeezing the trigger, another energy ball was released and hit him once again in his chest. He flew backwards into the trees again. Buruma grabbed Goku's hand and started running away, pulling the young man after her.  
  
Goku blinked and ran after the frantic blue-haired woman. "Buruma-san?" he asked softly.  
  
She glanced at him. "Are you okay enough to run?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but why are we running? We could have fought."  
  
She gaped at him. "Are you mad? You were nearly killed earlier if I wouldn't have saved you. Besides, he scares me," she whispered, still stumbling down the mountain.  
  
He stopped running, and yanked at her hand, pulling her to a violent stop. "Why? I won't let him hurt you. I promise."  
  
She blinked and smiled. "Thanks, Son-kun, but I think he's too strong for you. Let's just keep moving," she said, trying to pull him down the path.  
  
"I can fly. Can you?"  
  
She gaped. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then I'll carry you," he said, picking her up in surprisingly strong arms and levitated into the air. He then flew away from the mountain.  
  
He, unfortunately, didn't get very far. He halted in mid-air, a few meters from where he began and Buruma looked over, seeing a very angry Nappa.  
  
He growled and powered up. "You will be mine, girl," he snarled. "As for you, Kakarotto, I should kill you for taking what is mine, third-class, but Vejiita-sama wants you alive. I'll let you watch, however," he said, suddenly grinning cruelly.  
  
Buruma tightened her grip around Goku's neck. "Don't let him take me," she pleaded. "Kill me first." She whimpered as a ki ball headed straight for them. Goku twisted suddenly and they both began screaming in pain as it engulfed them. Goku fell out of the sky and she was thrown away from him.  
  
Unexpectedly, she was caught out of the air, grunting as her small body hit a hard chest. She was terrified of looking up to find Nappa. She nearly wept with relief when she saw it was the warrior called Radditzu who had caught her. She threw her arms around his thick neck, squeezing for all she was worth. "Thank you," she whispered shakily.  
  
He glanced at her in surprise, and then glared at the floating Nappa, who appeared ready to kill his comrade. Radditzu pressed a button on the side of his eyepiece. "Vejiita-sama, we have a problem." Pause. "Very serious, Sire. I think it'd be wise to get here immediately." Another pause. "Now would be good. Nappa is about to kill me." Pause. "You'll understand when you get here." Pause. "Yes, Sire." He clicked the button again and glowered at Nappa, his arms still wrapped around the trembling female. "Vejiita-sama is on his way, Nappa. And I don't think you'll get out of this lightly. He told you that you couldn't have the girl and you deliberately disobeyed him. You are supposed to be searching for Kakarotto, Nappa."  
  
Buruma gasped. "Please, did you see a boy fall when you came?" she asked Radditzu softly.  
  
He blinked and nodded. "Over there," he said pointing downward and to the west.  
  
She gasped. "Can you put me down? I need to see if he's okay."  
  
He nodded and glared at Nappa, who was smirking. "But I found Kakarotto, third-class. This wench interfered. That deserves punishment."  
  
Radditzu scowled and slowly lowered to the ground, landing next to the unconscious young man. He set Buruma down gently and she scrambled over to the kid worriedly. He had a large burn on the back where the energy ball hit him. He had been trying to protect her from the blast, she realized. They had been facing Nappa, not facing away.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she whimpered. She felt his chest, sighing in relief as she felt the smooth rise and fall of his breathing. She swung around at the two warriors, reaching into her pack and pulling out another gun. She aimed it at Nappa. "It wasn't enough you had to beat him nearly to death, you had to try and kill him! All he was doing was protecting me! You monster!" she screamed.  
  
Radditzu gulped. "Listen, girl, that weapon isn't going to hurt him. Just let Vejiita-sama handle him, okay? You'll only make Nappa angry."  
  
"Oh, I'll hurt him," she hissed, squeezing the trigger. Nappa again was thrown away from them and into the surrounding brush with a loud crash. Buruma smirked. "Too bad it won't kill the bastard."  
  
Radditzu gaped at her. "That's one powerful gun if you can do that to Nappa."  
  
She smiled and turned to find Goku looking at her. He tried to rise and Buruma helped him, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for saving me, Radditzu," she said softly. "But I'm going now. I want to be as far away from Nappa as possible."  
  
Radditzu grimaced. "I understand that, but I can't let you go just yet. We were looking for Kakarotto, your friend there, my brother, and we have orders to take him. I'd prefer it if you didn't leave alone, either."  
  
"I'll kill her!" roared a recovered Nappa and before anyone knew it, Nappa held Buruma suspended by the neck.  
  
"Nappa!" Radditzu barked.  
  
"Vejiita-sama said I couldn't have her, not that I couldn't kill her," he stated sweetly and squeezed her delicate throat.  
  
She gasped for air, attempting to kick the man, but to her horror, she couldn't even reach.  
  
"Nappa! Release her now!" Radditzu roared.  
  
"Why do you care, Radditzu? She's a worthless human."  
  
Radditzu powered up a blast. "Nappa, I'm warning you-"  
  
The bald man laughed. "You can't hurt me and you know it. Only Vejiita-sama is stronger than I!"  
  
"Release her!"  
  
Nappa laughed again and squeezed a bit harder, and Buruma's eyes soon rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp. Nappa smirked and tossed her limp body against a tree. He continued to laugh and turned to face Radditzu.  
  
A scream of rage erupted and both Saiyajin turned to stare in surprise at the forgotten young man. He screamed again, powering up rapidly. He turned his angry gaze to the large bald warrior and disappeared. Nappa flew through a few dozen trees as Goku reappeared with a kick to his head.  
  
Radditzu gaped in surprise and gulped. "Good one, Kakarotto," he whispered and rushed to the blue-haired female's side.  
  
He turned at the sound of footsteps, looking at his younger brother who stood there with tears in his eyes. His innocent and trusting eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Radditzu looked down at the lifeless female sadly. He quickly felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief as he felt the faint tremor under his fingertips. He placed his hands over her chest lightly and closed his eyes. His hands started glowing softly as he poured his energy into her.  
  
Goku watched on nervously, unsure of what to do to help. He sighed in relief when she started to cough violently. He rushed to her side. "Buruma-san!"  
  
She smiled weakly at the bruised boy and turned to find Radditzu kneeling beside her. She blinked and then smiled faintly at him. "You saved me again," she said softly.  
  
He grunted and then grinned mysteriously. "Someday, I'll tell you why." He turned to the young man. "You are Kakarotto."  
  
Goku blinked. "I don't think so. My name is Son Goku."  
  
Radditzu shook his head. "No. You are Kakarotto. I would know; you are my little brother."  
  
Goku gaped at the warrior. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm your brother, Kakarotto," he said, pausing when the machine over his eye blipped. He sighed in relief. "Vejiita-sama will be here soon." He looked down at Buruma. "Can you walk?"  
  
She attempted to rise, falling over to be caught by Goku. "Thanks, Son-kun."  
  
He nodded. "What hurts?"  
  
She groaned, "Everything."  
  
He grimaced and lifted her light body into his arms and settling her comfortably. "I'm sorry," he told her.  
  
She shook her head. "Not your fault, Son-kun."  
  
He frowned and gazed at the dark blue bruises on her neck. He winced. "How bad does it hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine, Son-kun."  
  
"We can change that," the forgotten Nappa growled threateningly.  
  
Goku swung around to face the giant, his face angry. "Stay away from her!"  
  
Nappa smirked. "And who's going to stop me, kid?"  
  
Radditzu moved between his brother and Nappa. "Vejiita-sama will be here in a few moments."  
  
Nappa laughed. "So? Vejiita-sama is the cruelest of us all. He wouldn't care if I kill her!"  
  
Radditzu smirked. "Really? Then you'd better ask him." Radditzu looked up just as Vejiita flew into the small clearing. He looked over the group with his arms crossed. He blinked as he took in Buruma's presence and scowled.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
Radditzu and Nappa knelt before their Prince. Buruma watched the Saiyajin, her arms tightening around Goku's neck.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting," he snarled.  
  
Both opened their mouths to answer, and both snapped them shut as Vejiita held up a hand. "Radditzu, you first."  
  
Radditzu nodded. "I noticed Nappa's ki level rising on my scouter and another ki was rising as well. I followed them and arrived to find Nappa firing upon the kid and the female. The young man twisted quickly enough to protect the female, but was hit in the back. They both fell. I caught the female and brought her to her friend. Nappa followed and threatened the female. She then used some sort of gun that she fired, flinging Nappa quite a distance into the forest. She helped her friend and by then, Nappa had returned and he attempted to strangle her. She passed out, the boy kicked Nappa hard enough to send him flying again, and I saved the female. That is up to the present. Oh, and the boy is Kakarotto."  
  
Vejiita blinked. He looked at Goku closely. "Why does he look beat up? One blast shouldn't have done that."  
  
Radditzu shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Vejiita looked over to Buruma. "What happened before Radditzu appeared, Onna?" he asked softly. Radditzu glanced at his prince in shock. Vejiita *never* used that tone of voice.  
  
Buruma sighed. "I was asked by an old man to find his former pupil's grandson. I tracked him down and found him on a large mountain. I arrived to find the Neanderthal there beating the hell out of Son-kun here. I told him to let him go, and when he didn't, I shot him with my gun. We argued, I shot him again, and grabbed Son-kun and ran. He found us and that's when Radditzu appeared."  
  
Vejiita snarled and turned to Nappa. "Why were you beating on Kakarotto? I ordered you to find him, possibly capture him, not beat him!"  
  
Nappa frowned. "He resisted."  
  
"So you decided to beat him senseless? I have eyes, Nappa. He was beaten for fun not to submit. I don't care about your little pastimes, soldier, as long as you follow orders. Now, I told you to leave the Onna alone. What excuse do you have for that?"  
  
Nappa gulped. "I wasn't going to take her, Sire. You never ordered me not to kill her."  
  
Vejiita walked softly to stand before the large warrior. "So, you decided to kill her, regardless of the fact that I let her go just three days ago?"  
  
Nappa paled. "She fired at me."  
  
Vejiita laughed. "While I admit that was pretty stupid of her, she does have guts. She fired at you to save Kakarotto from your cruelty, and to save herself." He scowled. "If I didn't need all the warriors I can get against Furiza, I'd kill you for this."  
  
"But, Sire-"  
  
"Enough, Nappa. You disobeyed me. I released the Onna and you have the nerve to try to kill her. If I would have wanted her dead, I'd have killed her in the first place." He growled. "I'll deal with you later, Nappa. Return to base camp. Now."  
  
Nappa saluted and flew off. Vejiita watched Radditzu for a few moments. "You saved the Onna's life twice?"  
  
Radditzu nodded.  
  
"Go back," he ordered gruffly. "Take Kakarotto."  
  
Radditzu nodded and walked over to his brother.  
  
Goku blinked. "But-"  
  
Radditzu shook his head and looked at Buruma, who was trying to stand. "She'll be safe, Kakarotto."  
  
"But-" he began again.  
  
Radditzu chuckled. "Would I have saved her life twice just so he could kill her?"  
  
Goku blinked and nodded reluctantly. He looked worriedly at Buruma. "Buruma-san," he whispered.  
  
She smiled, putting a hand against a tree to keep herself standing. "I'll be fine, Son-kun. Thank you for saving me."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you, for saving me. You may not have physical strength, but you have the heart of a warrior," the young man told her.  
  
She grinned. "See ya, Son-kun," she called out as he and Radditzu disappeared into the forest. She leaned against the tree, looking up at the warrior Prince.  
  
"You seem to go looking for trouble, Onna," he commented softly.  
  
She smiled humorlessly. "Not on purpose, I assure you."  
  
He snorted and walked towards her. "You had a weapon that knocked Nappa down?"  
  
"Yes. I designed it three years ago."  
  
He blinked. "You designed it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smirked. "Good work," he commented. Narrowing his eyes, he searched her body with his gaze. "How badly are you hurt?"  
  
She blinked. "Just bruises, I think."  
  
"Why are you holding onto that tree then?"  
  
She grimaced. "My back is killing me, I'm light headed and dizzy, I hurt from head to toe, and I didn't want to embarrass myself by falling over."  
  
He grunted and picked her up gently, surprising her. "I passed a lake on the way here," he commented as he slowly levitated into the air. "I can see to your injuries there."  
  
"You don't have-"  
  
"Shut up, Onna."  
  
She snapped her mouth shut in surprise. Vejiita was definitely a walking contradiction.  
  
"Who had you searching for Kakarotto?"  
  
"An old man who had made a promise to the boy's adoptive grandfather, who died a few years ago. I don't know the man, not really, but I was sent to help him."  
  
"You realize I'm taking him with me," he stated.  
  
She sighed. "I need to bring him to Kame-sennin first."  
  
He shrugged. "We'll see." Buruma shivered at the cold wind blew over her and his arms tightened unconsciously around her. "Are you cold?" he asked softly.  
  
"A little." No sooner had those words left her mouth that she suddenly felt a wave of heat from his body. "Huh?"  
  
"I used my ki," he told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They fell silent and Buruma looked down to watch as the forest flew by beneath them and giggled in delight. Vejiita smirked. "Like flying do you?"  
  
She grinned. "Never been flying like this. Well, I did today, but I was a little terrified at the time."  
  
He growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he grunted. He moved her around in his arms, carefully moving his hold to her waist, holding her back securely to his armored chest. He picked up speed, and Buruma shrieked and grabbed onto his forearms tightly. "Hush, Onna. Trust me."  
  
She relaxed and let herself enjoy the ride, laughing out a few times in delight as he swooped through the air. He smirked at her obvious joy, almost disappointed when he spotted the lake. He slowed and descended, landing silently before the lake.  
  
He carried her over to a spot of soft grass and set her down gently. He stripped off his armor and tossed it beside him. He sat on the ground beside her, reaching into a hidden pocked of his armor. He pulled his gloved hand back to reveal a small box. He opened it and Buruma blinked at the weird first-aid kit. She watched the Saiyajin no Ouji curiously. He glanced at her quickly, frowning slightly. "You're going to have to undress," he told her gruffly.  
  
She blinked and blushed. "Um, okay..."  
  
He chuckled. "Modest?"  
  
She glared at him. "Maybe you Saiyajin run around naked, but on Earth we wear clothes."  
  
He laughed out right. "We wear clothes, Onna. We just don't take nudity as seriously as you seem to. Turn around and take your shirt off, then lay on your stomach. It'll preserve your modesty."  
  
She nodded and did as she was told, hissing softly as the shirt rubbed against a wound in her side. She blushed, thanking Kami she was facing the other way. "My bra, too, I suppose," she commented.  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice strangely distant.  
  
She removed the article and lay on her stomach. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Kill Nappa," he hissed.  
  
"Huh?" she asked intelligently.  
  
"Nothing, Onna. This is going to hurt, understand? Your back is one giant bruise."  
  
She nodded, tensing up.  
  
"Relax. Tensing will only make it hurt worse."  
  
"Okay, okay," she snapped.  
  
He snickered. "Moody, are we?"  
  
She sighed. "Sorry, I've had a very, very bad day."  
  
He grunted softly in agreement and dipped a cloth in the lake. "This will be cold," he warned, placing the wet cloth on her back.  
  
She whimpered, trying to pull away.  
  
"Hush," he scolded gently and cleaned her back as tenderly as possible. He then grabbed an ointment of some sort and removed his gloves. He squeezed a small amount in his hand. "I'm going to rub a healing lotion onto your back. It's activated by ki, so you'll feel my hands burning."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He placed his faintly glowing hands on her bare skin lightly. He rubbed gently, careful to keep his hands from pressing too hard. Soon, he had finished her back. "Turn over, Onna."  
  
She blushed, carefully covering her chest as she rolled on to her back, mindful of the tenderness. She looked up to see him bent over, re-wetting the cloth.  
  
He turned around and looked up to meet her eyes. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
He scowled. "Do I have to have a reason?"  
  
She looked away. "Generally, yes."  
  
He growled. "I feel like it."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes nervously, her hands still covering her chest. When she didn't feel him move, she opened her eyes. "What?"  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing," she stated quickly. "Why would I be afraid?"  
  
"You're fucking trembling, Onna. And it's not cold."  
  
She looked away. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"  
  
He growled again. "I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted that I wouldn't bother with healing you!"  
  
She blinked. "I know."  
  
"Then why do you fear me? Granted, that's not unusual, but I've never done anything to you to make you fear me. Why are you frightened?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't fear you, not really."  
  
He knelt over her, using a finger to lift her chin, making her look at him. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
She blinked at him. "I've had Nappa chasing me half the day, threatening to rape me, he tried to kill me a few times, and now I'm half naked in front of his leader. It makes me a bit nervous, okay?"  
  
He scowled and pulled away from her. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you! That includes raping you," he growled.  
  
She sat up, her hands still protecting her modesty. She watched the Saiyajin get up and begin to pace angrily in front of her. She was surprised it bothered him so much. He didn't seem to be the... sensitive type. She nearly chuckled at the thought. Actually, when he was around his men, he seemed just as ruthless and cold-hearted as they were.  
  
"I know that."  
  
He swung around to face her, his fists clenched. "Then why are you so afraid of me?!" he demanded loudly.  
  
She flinched and turned away from him.  
  
He grimaced and watched her bruised back silently. He just didn't understand her, he decided. He noticed her shoulders shaking slightly and winced. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her scared of him. Gods, for the first time in his life, he didn't want someone to fear him. Hell, this little female caused many firsts in him. He didn't like it, but he couldn't stop it either. Now, she feared him. He yelled at her and now she was upset. He'd never cared about someone's feelings before. She had shown such courage and spirit, even while scared. Now she was upset and he didn't know how to help. He scowled. He actually wanted to ease her emotional turmoil.  
  
He glanced at his bare hands. What was happening to him? Watching her tremble while she waited for him to touch her bothered him. Sure, he had a lot of blood on his hands and would have much more before his life was over. People were supposed to fear his touch, but gods, her fear bothered him beyond anything he had felt before. Now, she was upset and he had caused it. Damn it, it hurt to watch her now. His heart tightened and his stomach was in knots. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered trying to soothe her as best as his pride would allow.  
  
"I know that," she repeated.  
  
He knelt on the ground. "Then why do you fear me?"  
  
She whimpered and looked back at him, tears falling slowly. "I'm not afraid of you, not really."  
  
He held her teary gaze with his troubled one. "Then why? All I want is to treat your wounds. I wasn't going to hurt or rape you. Half-naked or not."  
  
She laughed weakly. "Gee thanks, I'm not pretty enough to rape now," she teased softly.  
  
He blinked in shock and looked away quickly. "That isn't what I meant. You're gorgeous. You know that too."  
  
She smiled faintly and lay down on her back, her arms still covering her. "You can continue," she told him, closing her eyes.  
  
He watched her silently for a few moments. "Why are you frightened?" he asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
She sighed; the rise and fall of her chest accented her partially exposed cleavage nicely. "Can we change the subject?"  
  
"No." He pressed the cold cloth over her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Damn it, Onna. Just answer the question!"  
  
She sighed. "The way Nappa was looking at me. What he wanted to do to me. Then the whole watching him torture Son-kun, the threats, fleeing in the air, being blasted, falling from the sky, and being strangled. All of it happened in within a short period. It's a little emotionally draining and I'm overwhelmed."  
  
He scowled. "Look at me," he ordered gruffly. He watched as she snapped her eyes open and gazed at him in surprise. He stared into her deep eyes for a moment. "Why were you afraid of *my* touch, Onna. That explains the moodiness and general freaking out. You were terrified of *my* touch," he whispered.  
  
"No," she murmured. "I was just thinking about Nappa and the thought of you touching me made me think of what he threatened and how he looked at me."  
  
He watched her eyes silently, his mind torn. He wanted to kill the bastard who caused this woman to fear his touch. Gods, he wanted nothing more than Nappa's head right then.  
  
He sighed and held her gaze as he placed a bare hand on her exposed stomach, suppressing the disturbed feeling away when she flinched.  
  
"Just finish, Vejiita."  
  
He scowled. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Damn it, Onna, you say you don't fear me."  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes clouding with tears. Did he have to be so... tender? It was hard not to be emotional faced with such... concern.  
  
Vejiita sighed and squeezed the lotion onto his hands, rubbing them softly over her bruised neck. He growled low in his throat, causing Buruma to jump nervously. "Look at me."  
  
She looked, blinking at him curiously. "I swear to you, stupid Onna, I will not hurt or touch you in any way you do not wish it. I swear on my honor as a Saiyajin warrior and on my honor as the Saiyajin no Ouji." He paused and moved to straddle her hips. He set his warms hands on her belly, below her arms that were covering her breasts. "I swear I won't allow anyone to harm you," he murmured. He moved his hands softly over her stomach, on her arms, shoulders, neck.  
  
She watched him wide-eyed and confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just relax," he told her softly, running his soft hands over her neck and through her hair. His fingers danced lightly over her face. "See, Onna? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I already knew that," she whispered breathlessly, a slight tremor in her voice.  
  
He frowned. "Why are you still afraid?"  
  
She opened her eyes in surprise, looking into his intense gaze. "I'm not."  
  
He leaned down. "Your voice wavered."  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He ran his hands through her blue hair, playing with a strand absently. "Your hair is soft," he whispered.  
  
She watched as he stared at the strand of hair that was intertwined in his fingers.  
  
He brushed a strand off her forehead tenderly. "I won't hurt you."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Then why are you trembling?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
He frowned. "Don't lie to me," he grumbled.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Good," he said and reached for the wet cloth, rubbing it softly over her injuries. He then rubbed more to the lotion over her with his glowing hands. He finished quickly and looked down into her wide eyes. He frowned. "You are still afraid," he accused.  
  
She shook her head. "Confused."  
  
He scowled. "Why?"  
  
"You confuse me. I know you're a warrior, yet why do you care if I'm hurt or not? I'm not seriously injured. Yet, you insist on helping me and making sure I'm not afraid. Why?"  
  
He shrugged and moved to her attend to her legs.  
  
"Vejiita, why? The way I've seen you with your men I wouldn't have thought such... minor injuries would matter to you. You don't seem like the caring type of guy."  
  
He laughed and tossed her clothing at her. "I'm not. You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Then why?" she asked as she struggled into her bra and shirt.  
  
He shrugged. "I like you, Onna. You have courage even while you're afraid. Besides, you knocked Nappa all over the place."  
  
She smiled and stretched. Her eyes widened in realization. "I don't feel pain anymore!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
  
He smirked and pulled on his gloves. "Of course not."  
  
She grinned and tackled him, squeezing him hard as she hugged him. "Thank you, Vejiita."  
  
He blinked. "You're very strange," he muttered.  
  
She released him and stood back, cocking her head curiously at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are humans always so grabby?"  
  
She laughed. "It was a hug, Vejiita." She frowned suddenly. "Don't Saiyajin hug?"  
  
He shrugged and pulled on his armor, unwrapping his tail and then re-wrapping it around his waist. "I don't know. My race was destroyed when I was very young. I don't remember much."  
  
Her blue-eyes widened. "Gone?"  
  
He nodded and turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Furiza destroyed my planet while I was on his ship as a hostage. Only Nappa, Radditzu, Kakarotto, and I are left. That is why we came here. To retrieve Kakarotto."  
  
She sighed. "That must be horrible to have your planet destroyed. And your race nearly gone."  
  
He shrugged and looked up at the darkening sky. "I don't remember what it's like to have a home planet or people." He looked at her. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past and all that is left is revenge. Which is why we've retrieved Kakarotto."  
  
"What if he doesn't want to come with you?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he will come."  
  
Buruma frowned. "He has grown up on this planet and thinks of himself as human, Vejiita. Making someone fight for you isn't going to help you much. Only if he fights willingly will he be of use."  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "I agree, but willingly or not, it is one more warrior on our side that we didn't have." Suddenly his scouter that was lying on the ground beeped. He scowled and picked it up, fastening it on the side of his head.  
  
"What?" his gruff voice demanded.  
  
"Vejiita-sama, we have a problem," Radditzu said wearily.  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Kakarotto is demanding to see the blue-haired female. He's worried that leaving her with you was a mistake and you've hurt her."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "How is that a problem? Knock him out. The Onna is perfectly all right."  
  
Radditzu gulped. "Sire, I told him you wouldn't hurt her, but he grew enraged. He's powerful when he's angry. I've never seen anything like it. His power has quadrupled at least. I can't beat him and Nappa is having problems trying to subdue him."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "He's that strong? Fine, I'm coming." He clicked the scouter off. He glanced at the curious Onna. "I'm taking you back to our camp. It seems Kakarotto is convinced I am going to hurt you."  
  
She nodded and he picked her up, jumping into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, relaxing against his chest, soothed by his soft breathing.  
  
He glanced down at her. "Tired?"  
  
"A bit," she answered.  
  
"We'll be there soon."  
  
She nodded. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hn," he grunted.  
  
"What's it like to have a tail?"  
  
He blinked. "I don't know what it's like to not have a tail so I have nothing to compare it to."  
  
She giggled. "Why do you keep it around your waist?"  
  
"To protect it. It's very sensitive and if caught in a battle, it can render a Saiyajin immobile."  
  
"Oh. If it's such a weakness, why do you keep them?"  
  
He blinked at her in horror. "To remove one's tail is just wrong. It isn't only a weakness; it's also a strength. We have the unique ability to transform at the light of the full moon into a giant ape."  
  
She started. "Um, Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Tonight is a full moon."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Hot DAMN, this baby is LONG! O_o I made Nappa into a very, very sick man... *shivers* I'm beginning to think I need therapy again! O_o And I know Goku learned ki manipulation from Kame-sennin at first, so no flying. But that will be explained later, k? *Hee*  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Tails

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: I'm so tired I can't see straight. I'm not in the mood to create a creative one. Just make one up or something.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Tails  
  
He cursed. "Kakarotto won't be able to control himself in his transformed state." He sped up slightly as he flew. "How often does a full moon happen here?"  
  
"About every 28 days," she replied.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She sighed and looked over the Saiyajin's shoulder at the scenery that flew by them. She glanced at his waist where his tail was currently wrapped. It looked soft and Buruma had a sudden urge to touch it. The end of it twitched minutely and she noticed the slight tightening of his tail. She frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
He blinked and glanced at her. "Nothing, Onna."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Vejiita. Your tail is twitching."  
  
He growled. "That's another reason we wrap our tails around our waist."  
  
"To hide how you feel," she said, staring at him.  
  
He snorted. "Of course. Emotions are weaknesses."  
  
"I wouldn't say that..."  
  
"Any emotion can get you killed."  
  
"You feel though, right?"  
  
He scowled. "Unfortunately. I was trained and bred to feel nothing. My training and breeding failed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Just because I feel them, doesn't mean I have to share them," he snapped.  
  
She frowned. "You asked me to trust you. Now I'm asking you to trust me."  
  
He stopped suddenly and hovered in the air, looking down at her. "I trust no one," he told her, his hands tightening almost painfully around her waist.  
  
Staring up into his troubled gaze, she easily picked up the confusion and fear. But there were other emotions hidden there that she couldn't pinpoint. The complete intensity of his dark eyes enthralled her. She released her tight hold on his neck, so that his arms around her waist were the only thing that kept her from falling.  
  
He frowned at her in confusion and she smiled at him. She reached one hand up to brush his soft cheek tenderly with a fingertip. He blinked at her in shock. Her smile widened and moved her hand down his back. She rested her hand on the armor at his lower back. "I trust you. Now it is time you trust me," she told him softly, and immediately grasped his tail gently.  
  
Vejiita stiffened immediately and his eyes widened. "What are you-?"  
  
"Trust me," she murmured, gently pulling his tail from his waist and petting it lightly. Vejiita's muscles tightened and his eyes drifted closed. She stroked the soft fur on his tail and Vejiita's hands tightened even more on her waist. A soft purr erupted from his throat, surprising both of them.  
  
Vejiita clutched at her as her hands moved up his tail, her fingers dancing enticingly through the soft fur. "Onna," he ground out, his head falling to her shoulder.  
  
"Trust me," she whispered again, her hand encircling the tail and squeezing gently.  
  
He pulled her to him roughly, his purrs vibrating his chest. "Onna, stop," he said softly.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying it," she teased lightly.  
  
He growled through his purrs. "I'm going to fall out of the sky! Stop," he ordered gruffly.  
  
She smiled softly and stroked his tail from base to tip. He shuddered violently and she could feel him struggling to keep airborne. She was almost positive it was turning him on, not that she had much experience with that, but the noticeable bulge against her lower stomach was hard to miss. Especially when he had gripped her so tightly to it.  
  
His soft purrs had an unusual effect on her. She was definitely turned on, amazed at how incredibly *sexy* a purr could be, but the low sounds seemed to be sedating her. She wanted nothing more than to lay back and let him have his way with her.  
  
She released his tail and it flicked out of her hand. Vejiita released the breath he had been holding and panted slightly. He slowly descended, stepping away from her when he landed. He stared at her in shock and horror, his mind a whirl of emotions and incoherent thoughts.  
  
"See? I didn't hurt you."  
  
"No," he agreed. "You only nearly killed us. Onna, don't do that. Gods, don't do that."  
  
She cocked her head and smiled. "Do you trust me?"  
  
He scowled. "It is hard to trust."  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
He chuckled. "You cannot hurt me."  
  
"There are other ways then just the physical to hurt someone," she pointed out.  
  
He glowered at her.  
  
"Trust me, Vejiita. You asked for mine, I think it is only fair. I won't betray it, I swear." She walked over to the wary Saiyajin no Ouji, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. He flinched slightly at her touch, but didn't move away.  
  
"We have to go, Onna."  
  
She nodded. "I know, but I want your trust first."  
  
He blinked and then scowled, turning away from her demanding gaze. "I'll... try," he compromised.  
  
She smiled and moved to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Thank you," she whispered and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. As soon as it started, she released him. "Let's go."  
  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist again, and levitated into the air. He turned towards the direction of the crash site and took off.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita landed silently in the large clearing that surround the three giant craters. Buruma stepped away from him, glancing around at the familiar crash site. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the gentle boy she had just met, who was now a very angry young man. The kid and Nappa locked in a skirmish with Radditzu standing nearby, his tail lashing behind him. He glanced over to them, and Buruma could see his obvious relief.  
  
"Vejiita-sama!" he called.  
  
Vejiita walked over to them, his face sporting a thunderous scowl. Goku and Nappa both paused to look at him. Goku then glanced at Buruma and smiled happily in relief. Vejiita stopped in front of them. "What's going on?"  
  
Nappa gulped. "I was... teasing the kid and apparently it angered him."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Vejiita demanded suspiciously.  
  
The large warrior looked away. "I was telling him that the blue-haired female was probably getting raped and killed by you and laughed about it. It angered him."  
  
Vejiita snarled and blasted Nappa in the chest with a large ki ball, sending the burly warrior flying into the surrounding forest. "Damn that idiot! He should know better than to anger a Saiyajin, especially an untrained one." He turned to Radditzu. "You'd think he would have learned that from when he got me angry when I was a brat."  
  
He turned to the youngest Saiyajin and chuckled. "Nice work, brat. Nappa is going to be sporting some interesting colors later." He paused and frowned. "But it was unnecessary. The female is fine, as you can see."  
  
Goku nodded, frowning at the shorter warrior. "Her name is Buruma," he told Vejiita a bit irritated.  
  
Vejiita smirked. "I'm aware of her name, brat." He turned away and motioned Buruma to come closer, obviously a little nervous of the warrior that was just now returning from his flight through the trees. Her hand moved into her pocket and Vejiita assumed that she was holding on of those weapons she had used before. "See? She's fine."  
  
Goku grinned and threw his arms around the startled Buruma. She smiled and returned the hug. "Hey, Son-kun. How's it going?"  
  
"I was worried that man was going to hurt you, and then when that big one said all those things..."  
  
Vejiita scowled and humphed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have better things to do than hurt weak females, boy."  
  
Goku frowned. "She may not be physically strong, but that doesn't make her weak. Or less important."  
  
Buruma laughed and hugged Goku's shoulders. "Don't pay attention to his insults, Son-kun," she told the young teenager with a smile. "But I am fine, see? No need to worry."  
  
"I didn't really want to take any chances, especially since that bald one had already tried to kill you and he works for the short one! They're all together and you were all alone with one. Plus, these two are scared of the little one, so I was really worried!"  
  
She grinned. "Thanks for caring, kid. But I can take care of myself pretty well, you know."  
  
"I know. You saved my life."  
  
She shrugged. "All in a days work." She turned to Vejiita. "We never finished our discussion about Son-kun, Vejiita."  
  
Radditzu and Nappa gaped at Buruma in surprise while Vejiita laughed out right. "Close your mouths," he ordered with a smirk.  
  
"But-" Nappa began.  
  
"I'm fully aware of the informality."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up, Nappa. Continue, Onna."  
  
She smirked at the dumbfounded Saiyajin. 'So, it's a big no-no to call the ouji by his name alone, hmmm?' "I made a promise to bring him to Kame-sennin. After that Son-kun can decide to join you or not."  
  
"We have to leave immediately, Onna. We don't have time."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly. "Vejiita, I have to. Kame-sennin promised me something and I need to bring Son-kun. Please, Vejiita?" she pleaded, putting on her best 'needy' look. "It isn't too far away."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Feh. Fine. But," he put in as her face brightened, "not tonight. Is getting dark and there is to a full moon tonight, correct, Onna? Kakarotto hasn't been trained to control his transformed state. As much as I'd love to watch that, we don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. News of a power level that high here could get Furiza's notice."  
  
"We should leave immediately," Nappa protested, being the one in a hurry this time.  
  
"Nappa, I've made my decision. Radditzu, confine the brat in a pod or something to keep him from looking at the moon. Oh, and you two can't transform either." Both looked a bit disappointed, but didn't protest. "Onna, I'll escort you and the boy to this Kame-sennin tomorrow morning."  
  
Goku frowned. "What do you mean by confining me?"  
  
"What do you think I mean, Kakarotto? You cannot transform now."  
  
"Transform?"  
  
Vejiita growled softly. "It doesn't surprise me you don't remember. Saiyajin change into giant apes when they look at the full moon, brat. That includes you. You haven't been taught to control it and you could very easily destroy this planet. And that's pretty pointless if we're on it."  
  
"Oh," Goku said, allowing Radditzu to lead him away.  
  
Vejiita scowled at the giant warrior next to him, pointing a finger at him. "Don't even look at the female, Nappa. Understood? No killing, no raping, and no touching. Don't even think about her. You disobey me again and you die."  
  
Nappa nodded quickly.  
  
"Good. Don't harm or tease Kakarotto either. You are on brat-sitting watch. Make sure he doesn't see the moon. Send Radditzu to me."  
  
Nappa nodded again and trotted off towards the direction that the other two Saiyajin had taken.  
  
Vejiita turned to the blue-haired female who stood behind him. "Staying here might be a little rough, Onna. You can sleep in my pod and I'll sleep outside it. Nappa won't get near you."  
  
Buruma giggled. "I don't need your pod. I have a capsule house."  
  
He blinked. "A what?"  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out her white capsule case, picked up one of the larger ones, clicked the button, and threw it on the ground. After a small explosion a large house stood where the capsule landed.  
  
Vejiita stared at it silently for a few moments before laughing. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
She smiled. "My father invented them."  
  
He blinked and glanced at her. "I must say I'm impressed," he commented, his face thoughtful.  
  
"Sire?" Radditzu interrupted from behind the pair.  
  
"Radditzu, watch her," he ordered. "I'm going hunting." And with that, he disappeared into the surrounding forest.  
  
Radditzu's eyebrows rose in surprise and he glanced at the blue-haired female beside him, who was looking at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
He frowned. "Nothing. Not really. It's just... Vejiita-sama never hunts. He sends Nappa and I."  
  
"He felt like it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't think so..." He looked at the confused female and sighed. "No offense, but I'm not really excited about guard duty."  
  
She grinned and opened the capsule house door. "None taken. Come on in, Radditzu."  
  
"What is this, anyway?" he asked, following her inside.  
  
"A capsule house. Basically a portable house."  
  
He looked around, quite impressed. "That's amazing."  
  
She smiled and sat on the sofa, looking up at the warrior. "Yeah, it is." She watched him glance around the room for a few moments. "You can sit down."  
  
He nodded and sat beside her warily. She laughed at his obvious nervousness, and Radditzu blinked at her. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"You act like I'm going to bite you."  
  
His eyes widened in horror. "Vejiita-sama would kill me!"  
  
She frowned in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing to worry about right now." He glanced at her nervously, his tail unwinding from his waist and it twitched beside him.  
  
Buruma stared at the tail in fascination causing Radditzu to squirm a bit. "What's wrong?" she inquired.  
  
He sighed. "I don't think it'd be wise to talk about it."  
  
She frowned. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"  
  
"I wish Vejiita-sama would have sent me hunting instead," he grumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He stood up suddenly. "Sorry, but I'm going outside," he told her gruffly and then disappeared out the door. She blinked as the door closed behind him.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *grins* I have a fascination with the tail thing! Come on! If I had a guy with a tail, I will be touching the thing all the damn time! *Grins* AND I just love making Buruma the one in charge. AND seems to me, Vejiita needs a swift kick in the ass sometimes to mate. *Hee* What better way then to play with his tail?   
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Mating

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: One word for you: Duh.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Mating  
Rating: R  
  
Vejiita returned, dragging a large dinosaur behind him. He dropped it beside the capsule house and walked up to the door, where Radditzu stood, his tail swishing back and forth violently.  
  
"What's your problem?" Vejiita asked gruffly, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sire, I request leave from guarding the onna."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Why is that?"  
  
Radditzu snarled and began to pace in front of Vejiita. "She's too attractive. She's too friendly. And she's too much like a Saiyajin."  
  
Scowling, Vejiita snarled, "Your point?"  
  
Blinking, Radditzu stopped pacing and looked at Vejiita. "She is yours, Sire. I cannot take her and when I'm around her, I can't help but want to."  
  
Vejiita stared at his fellow Saiyajin. "Who said she was mine?"  
  
Radditzu snarled. "You are attracted to her. I will not take the only female you want."  
  
"I will not take her. She's free," he growled.  
  
"But, sire-"  
  
"No, Radditzu. Enough. I will not take her. It'll cause too many problems. I'll take her and Kakarotto to this island tomorrow and then we leave."  
  
"That is why you went hunting."  
  
Snorting, Vejiita turned towards the capsule house. "How is she?"  
  
"Confused. I left quite abruptly."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Take her if you want her," he told Radditzu, and turned to dismember his kill.  
  
"No. Even if you have not marked her, she is not free."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You desire her and that should be impossible. There will not be another. She is yours. Sire, even if you leave her here, take her tonight."  
  
"Mind your own damn business! Why are you so interested in this?"  
  
"It is my duty."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Your duty is to serve me, fight for me. Not push me into taking a mate."  
  
"My duty is to advise you. The Saiyajin are gone. Your heir will not be created with the genes of the best Saiyajin females. If you have an heir, it will be conceived the old-fashioned way."  
  
Vejiita laughed bitterly. "What purpose to have an heir, Radditzu, when I have no throne for him. No, my line dies with me, as it should be."  
  
Radditzu looked at his prince, disturbed. "It does not have to, Sire. If you mate the onna, if only once, and leave this place forever, you can still have your line live on. You can sire a brat on her and you will live on, even if they do not claim your title."  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji snorted. "It all leads back to you pushing me to sate my desire with her. You forget, Radditzu. What if she refuses? On Vejiita-sei, the female may not have had a choice, but I have long ago tired of watching females being raped. I have no desire to do that. I desire her, but I want her willing."  
  
Radditzu grinned. "Then try. It is but a simple matter."  
  
"Radditzu, you helped raise me, you should know I would not take the rejection well. Besides, I don't know the first thing about mating. I was genetically enhanced to be the perfect warrior. My heir was to be produced artificially. I fight, not mate. I may not have the instincts."  
  
"You desire her, do you not? Surely, you have things you desire to do to her. It may be, Sire, that the gods led you to your bond-mate to keep the Vejiita line intact. I am positive the onna is your bond-mate. Bonding is the only thing I know of that could be more powerful than your genetic altercations."  
  
Vejiita actually sighed. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"  
  
"No. For one, if she is your bond-mate, you'll go half-insane until you mate her."  
  
Vejiita laughed. "You forgot something, Radditzu. If she and I mate, and complete the bond, I don't think I'll be able to leave her here. Or it'd kill us both."  
  
Radditzu sighed. "Not necessarily. You'd go a little insane, but if she's pregnant, she'll be able to endure until the brat is old enough to care for itself."  
  
"Great. Would you want me insane? Even just 'a little insane'?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"This is a no-win scenario, Radditzu. She has... things here for her. She won't be able to come with us. Not that I want her to. She'd only be killed with everyone else, or used against me by Furiza."  
  
"If she's your bond-mate-"  
  
"Besides, Radditzu, you don't know for sure if she is. She's a very gorgeous onna, it just might be her looks."  
  
"No. Your family line is almost completely asexual. Your father didn't have sexual thoughts and neither did you until her. I'm willing to bet it is only her. You've seen many pretty females aboard Furiza's ship. You've never gone through a rut. She is your bond-mate. I'd swear my life on it."  
  
"Radditzu, she's human. Weak. What if I destroy her in the mating, like Nappa? The death of one's bond-mate kills the other. Two, she's human, what if I bond her and she can't bond me? Third, what if she's untouched? If I remember correctly, on Vejiita-sei, someone was specifically trained for that."  
  
Radditzu sighed irritably. "Mating with other species wasn't unheard of. Just transfer ki. For the second, she's your bond-mate, your souls match. It isn't physical. And she is untouched. You can smell it. All it would mean is the initial coupling will be painful at first."  
  
Vejiita growled warningly. "I can't. I'm a warrior, a prince, and a leader. I'm not made for mating."  
  
Radditzu barked, "Do you want her?"  
  
He sighed. "Gods, yes."  
  
"Then do it. It's instinctive and I think that as she awakened your desire, she will awaken the instincts that go with it. Lay claim to her tonight, and impregnate her. That part is easy. We leave after the trip to the island and if you leave, there may be some bond-withdrawal but the child will ward off most of it. And you can drown yourself in fighting to push yours away. After you defeat Furiza, you can return to her."  
  
"You forgot one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long do human's live? If I mate her, my life span has been dramatically shortened. I never planned to live past the defeat of Furiza, but what if I cannot defeat him in that amount of time."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Radditzu snorted. "She's young. She has quite a few years left. Don't think for once, damn it! Just do it."  
  
"Again, what if she refuses?"  
  
Radditzu laughed. "She is definitely your bond-mate, Sire. If you care for her reaction at all. I think you are going... soft, Sire."  
  
Vejiita growled warningly and stalked off into the dark forest. Radditzu smiled and entered the capsule house, pausing in the doorway to the living room, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Buruma in her short nightgown.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting you," he told her, looking away.  
  
She laughed softly. "No need. What can I do for you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Radditzu walked out of the capsule house, nearly colliding with Vejiita. The Saiyajin no Ouji snarled at him, before moving towards the door. "Check on your brother and Nappa. Remember, no transforming. We want to keep a low profile and if Furiza catches wind that we were here, he'll destroy this planet."  
  
"And the onna."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Why else would I care for this pathetic place?"  
  
Radditzu nodded and disappeared. Vejiita stared after the other warrior and sighed. He used his ki and cooked some of the meat, eating it swiftly. By then, he had decimated the entire corpse of the large dinosaur, and he entered the capsule house.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Back here!" she hollered coming out of one of the back rooms.  
  
Vejiita used every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep from looking down at her scantily clad form. "How long would it take to get to this island?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
She leaned her back against the wall across from him. "It took me about a half a day in my air car."  
  
"And if we flew?"  
  
She frowned thoughtfully. "Couple hours maybe. I don't know exactly how fast you fly."  
  
He chuckled. "Neither do I. I've never measured it."  
  
She smiled and watched him curiously. He had removed his armor and stood there in his navy body suit, a clean pair of white gloves on his hands, white boots, and his tail was swishing back and forth, betraying his anxiety. "Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Can I touch your tail again?"  
  
He blinked, and his tail twitched nervously. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Please? You're on the ground this time."  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It does things when you touch it like you do."  
  
She smiled impishly and approached him. "Come on, I won't hurt you."  
  
Watching her warily, he grunted. "It's not the hurting me that worries me."  
  
She smiled and reached behind him, grasping his tail lightly. Vejiita shuddered and stiffened as she stroked his tail thoroughly from tip to base, and he collapsed to his knees, his eyes clamped shut. A purr erupted from his throat.  
  
The purring had the same effect on her as before. She was incredibly turned on, but she began to feel the lazy urge to allow him to take control. She knelt beside him and continued to stroke his tail. He shuddered violently as she caressed it and felt amazement that she had such control over the powerful warrior.  
  
She suddenly found herself on her back, pinned by the fiery Saiyajin. He stared at her through lustful eyes, and she blinked back at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" he whispered huskily.  
  
She giggled. "Well, I have my suspicions, but I know it feels good because of your purring."  
  
He snorted. "Onna, do you truly understand? Gods, Onna, do you know what you do to me?"  
  
"Again, I have my suspicions."  
  
"Oh, really?" He lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled her, beginning to purr again. "If you're going to reject me, do it now."  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
He growled. "Do I really have to spell it out, Onna?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Surely, you aren't that dense," he murmured, grinding his hips against hers, pressing his hardness into her. He groaned through his purrs.  
  
"I want to hear it, Vejiita. And my name. You know it."  
  
He growled and lifted her gown, trailing his hands up her body, nipping gently on her ear. "Damn you."  
  
"Please," she whispered as his gloved hands explored her.  
  
"I want you, Onna. Gods, I want you, Buruma," he moaned, pulling off her underwear. "Say no now."  
  
She arched against him. "I won't reject you."  
  
~~~  
  
"Sleep, Onna," he purred softly.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
He was silent for a long moment before answering, "I don't know."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"This?" he asked, caressing her mind with his.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's a bond, Onna."  
  
"Bond?"  
  
"Hn. Radditzu was right after all." He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his head into her hair. "Buruma?"  
  
"You said my name," she whispered, a smile on her lips.  
  
He snorted. "You know this is only for tonight?"  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. "Take me again."  
  
He smirked and did just that.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *blinks* I KNOW Vejiita's being... sweet. *Grins* I do have a plan! Never fear!  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Death

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, and dream I do, but otherwise, I'm SOL. *Sigh*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: A Death  
  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma stretched happily and curled into the covers. When she realized she was alone, she sat up, and sighed in disappointment. She then padded softly over to the bathroom, showering quickly and then getting dressed.  
  
She emerged from her capsule house into the early morning light, wearing a tight pair of jeans and a white tank top. She smiled warmly at Radditzu, who approached her as soon as she appeared.  
  
He nodded politely. "Vejiita-sama will return momentarily. He took Kakarotto out to spar, Buruma-sama."  
  
She blinked. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Although Vejiita will be leaving you here, you are his mate now, and therefore the Princess. You bear his mark."  
  
"Oh," she uttered dumbly.  
  
"Vejiita-sama asked me to make sure you ate this morning before we leave."  
  
She nodded and followed the warrior. 'A Princess?'  
  
~~~  
  
After she ate, Buruma packed up her capsule house and sat beside the silent Saiyajin who was ordered to watch over her. Suddenly, a loud ringing sounded, startling the warrior next to her. "What the hell?"  
  
She giggled. "Don't worry, Radditzu," she told him, digging into her pack and pulling out her small cell phone. "It's a cell phone. A communication device."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes again while Buruma answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
"Rumi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Thank Kami I got a hold of you."  
  
"What is it?" she demanded worriedly.  
  
"It's your father, Buruma," he told her sadly.  
  
"My father? What's wrong with Dad?" she asked, standing up, and surprising Radditzu again.  
  
"He's gone, Buruma. Last night in his sleep," he relayed sadly.  
  
"Gone?" she repeated, sitting on the ground suddenly.  
  
"I'm sorry, angel."  
  
"How's Mom?" she asked softly, ignoring the curiosity of her companion.  
  
"She had to be sedated and is resting now."  
  
"Thanks, Rumi. I'll be home tonight. I made a promise I must keep first."  
  
"Okay, Buruma. If you need anything, you know how to reach me, even if it's a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Thanks, Rumi."  
  
"Buruma, you know how I feel about you. I've been after you for years. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye, angel."  
  
She hung up the phone and stared at the ground. "I'm going for a walk, Radditzu," she murmured to the silent Saiyajin and stood up, walking towards the forest.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father, Buruma-sama."  
  
She nodded absently and disappeared into the trees. Radditzu stared after her for a few moments before his scouter beeped.  
  
"Radditzu, here," he answered.  
  
"Radditzu, where's the Onna?"  
  
Blinking, Radditzu's brow furrowed. "Sire?"  
  
"Just answer me!" he roared.  
  
"She took a walk, Sire. She received news of her father's death. She's upset." Radditzu paused. "You felt her grief, didn't you? You *have* bonded."  
  
He heard a faint snort. "We're returning," Vejiita snapped gruffly, and the scouter went dead. Radditzu stared at the forest again for a long silent moment before smiling.  
  
"Wonderful," he muttered and returned his meditations.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma was sitting beside a small creek when Vejiita found her. It wasn't difficult, just follow the sharp grief and pain, and he was led right to her. He watched her silently before he floated down to land in front of her. She didn't react to his presence, and Vejiita frowned. Kneeling in front of her, he lifted her chin with a gloved finger, forcing her to look at him. She blinked through her tears and her blue eyes focused on his onyx ones.  
  
"Stupid Onna, any enemy could have snuck up on you in this state," he chided gently.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured, looking away from him.  
  
Vejiita scowled, and removed his gloves and armor. He then grasped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him. Nipping her nose softly, and then he captured her lips with his own. He could taste her salty tears as he kissed her.   
  
She responded after a short hesitation with a ferocity that shocked him. She pulled feverishly at his clothing, soon riding him of them and her own soon followed. She whimpered low in her throat as he caressed her naked form, and he pulled away from the kiss in concern. "Onna?"  
  
She reached up and pulled him onto her passionately, tears falling freely now. "Just take me, please," she whispered against his throat.  
  
He picked up her memories of her father and her childhood through their connection, gasping sharply as his own memory of his father's death surfaced for her to see.  
  
He then nuzzled her neck, finding the bite mark from last night. He licked it once before clamping his teeth onto her supple flesh once more, her blood filling his mouth.  
  
His eyes snapped open as she bit him also, breaking the skin. She lapped hungrily at him, causing a shudder to course through him and his tail whipped behind him violently.  
  
He collapsed beside her, and pulled her to his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled the faint scent of her hair. He blinked in surprise when he detected a slight change in her natural scent, smiling faintly as he realized the cause. His mate was pregnant. He embraced her protectively and caressed her mind.  
  
::Feel better, Onna?::  
  
She started violently in confusion.  
  
::Hush, Onna. It's an effect of the bond and the Saiyajin's latent telepathic abilities.::  
  
She snuggled into his muscular chest. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He looked into the sky and sighed. "We must go, Buruma."  
  
She nodded and disengaged herself from his embracing, dressing quickly. When she had finished, she turned to find Vejiita pulling on his gloves. "Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You'll be careful when you leave, won't you?" she asked softly.  
  
He glanced at her. "Of course. The Saiyajin no Ouji does not die easily."  
  
"Good. I don't want to have to wonder if you're still alive somewhere out there or not."  
  
He sighed. "You'll feel it if I die, idiot."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Close your eyes," he ordered, walking over to her. "Now, feel. Feel inside with your mind. You'll notice I'm there now."  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "You are there!"  
  
He snorted. "Of course. That is the bond. If I die, you'll know immediately."  
  
She nodded. "I can feel what you feel," she murmured.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You feel so much more than you show."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course.  
  
Sighing, she looked away. "You're so angry and dark."  
  
He grunted and grasped her hand, leading her back to camp. "I know. You're a swirl of everything. Light, dark, anger, happiness."  
  
"I saw you as a child while we were-"  
  
"I know. I saw your memories of your father and it called up the only memories I have of mine."  
  
She nodded. "You didn't grieve when that monster killed your father. You were angry."  
  
He grunted. "I would have taken the throne by killing my father. My heritage was stolen from me. Of course I was angry."  
  
"That's horrible..."  
  
"Maybe, but that is Saiyajin. You humans are soft. We are not."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully as they exited the woods, emerging in front of the camp. Radditzu, Nappa, and Goku waited patiently beside one of the large craters. He released her hand immediately and crossed his arms, his tail swaying lazily behind him.  
  
Goku smiled happily, rushed up, and threw his arms around her. "Buruma-san, Vejiita-san and I sparred this morning."  
  
"Yes, I know, Son-kun. Are you ready to go?"  
  
The young man nodded. "Yep." Pausing thoughtfully, he cocked his head at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled reassuringly at the young man. "My father died this morning."  
  
He gasped and hugged her tightly. "I remember when Grandpa died. I was really sad."  
  
Buruma suddenly felt Vejiita's anger enter her mind violently. She blinked and glanced at him. Now that he had pointed it out, it took no effort to feel exactly what he did. And right then, he was very angry, jealous, and possessive. She blinked again and sent reassurance down their bond. He pushed it violently away and Buruma had to glance at him. He looked as calm as he ever did. She sighed.  
  
"Buruma-san? You smell different. Like Vejiita, but something else."  
  
She blinked. "I don't know what you-" she cut off as Vejiita growled.  
  
"Brat, she's pregnant. That's why she smells different," Radditzu explained quickly.  
  
"But she smelled fine yesterday."  
  
"She probably conceived last night or early this morning, kid."  
  
Buruma glanced at Vejiita in surprise. He nodded without looking at her. She smiled and released the younger man. "Let's go to Kame-sennin's."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Radditzu, Nappa, stay here and prepare for our departure," Vejiita ordered, then picked Buruma up gently, leaping into the sky, closely followed by Goku.  
  
"Vejiita?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Onna, you're pregnant."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Slightly longer than you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This doesn't change anything, Onna. I must leave."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Only grant me something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Allow our son to be a warrior and to be trained as such."  
  
She nodded. "Fine, but what if it's a girl?"  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I just know, Onna."  
  
She muttered a curse under her breath. "Vejiita, there's no need to be jealous of Son-kun."  
  
He growled. "I don't like him touching you. And stop calling him that ridiculous name. His name is Kakarotto."  
  
She laughed. "Vejiita, he knows his name is Son Goku now. Not Kakarotto."  
  
He grumbled. "He is Saiyajin."  
  
She sighed. "Maybe, but he was raised as human," she whispered. "I miss my father."  
  
He tightened his arms around her and nipped her neck. "Maybe it's for the best, Onna. I saw your memories and he couldn't leave his bed after the accident. In the Other World, maybe he'll be free."  
  
She blinked back tears. "You're right. Maybe it is for the best."  
  
He glanced down over the sea. "Is this it?"  
  
She looked down and nodded.  
  
He landed silently, Goku following them. The door to the small house opened to reveal a young girl around fifteen or sixteen years old who paused and looked at them menacingly. Vejiita snickered. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
Buruma smiled and walked towards the girl. "I'm here to see Kamesennin," she told the young woman.  
  
"Why?" the dark-haired girl asked suspiciously.  
  
Buruma glared. "Just get the old man out her and you'll see."  
  
Nodding finally, the girl disappeared into the house, emerging moments later with the old man.  
  
"Ah, Buruma, how nice to see you again. I see you've brought guests."  
  
Buruma nodded. She motioned to Vejiita. "This is Vejiita no Ouji of the Saiyajin, and this young man is Son Goku."  
  
Kame-sennin blinked. "You are Gohan's grandson?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Finally!" the old man exclaimed. "I had been looking for you forever, boy. I am your grandfather's teacher."  
  
Goku nodded. "Buruma-san told me."  
  
"I see. Well, this young lady is the daughter of another former pupil of mine, the Ox King. Her name is Chichi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Chichi," Goku greeted politely. The girl blushed.  
  
Buruma smiled softly.  
  
Kame-sennin eyed Buruma appreciatively. "Well, young lady, a deal is a deal. The ball is yours. Follow me," he ordered, leading the way into the house. Buruma moved to follow, stopping as Vejiita set a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She nodded and the two of them followed the old master into the house, leaving Chichi and Goku alone. The old warrior led them into this living room and told them to wait while he retrieved the ball.  
  
"Onna, what is this object?" Vejiita asked.  
  
"It's called a dragonball. A mystical object that is said to grants one with to the one that gathers all seven balls and summons Shenlong."  
  
"Really?" he asked, interested. His mind began to whirl with the possibilities.  
  
"Vejiita, don't even think about it. Bond or no bond, I'll not allow you to use the dragonballs for evil."  
  
He laughed. "Onna, I'd only use the wish for immortality."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could destroy Furiza."  
  
"But after that? What would you do?"  
  
"Rule the universe forever."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: That's it!  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Saiyajin's Departure

Honor, Pride, and Duty  
  
Disclaimer: Well… suing me won't get you much. I think I have two bucks in a pair of hole-y jeans. ^_~  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter Seven: The Saiyajin's Departure  
  
Buruma blinked, then shook her head fiercely. "No! You'd become just like this person you are fighting!"  
  
Vejiita shrugged, turning away from her angry eyes to glance at the house. "That does not matter," he said, smirking slightly. "That is the order of things, Onna. The strong beat the weak, and when someone rises in power, the strong will become the weak, and the cycle will continue. I do not care how many people he has destroyed. What I care about is that he destroyed mine."  
  
Buruma hissed, resisting the urge to slap the arrogant alien. "Fine, do what you will, but you are *not* using these balls for them. I have plans for them…" She trailed off, the sadness returning to her eyes, and the anger fading rapidly.  
  
Vejiita didn't miss the returning grief in her blue eyes, and decided to remain silent. He didn't like causing her anymore pain then she already had because of her father's death. His plans did not concern her, in any case. What he would do, what he planned, was his own business.  
  
It had nothing to do with her.  
  
Or the child she carried.  
  
He growled loudly, causing Buruma to glance at him sharply. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak Kamesennin returned.   
  
"Here you are!" He handed her a tiny orange sphere, which she took with an expression resembling awe. She eyed the ball with a sad smile on her face a long moment before tucking the ball away in the pouch at her waist. She glanced instinctively at Vejiita for a moment, only to find him watching her with a neutral expression.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking, and she was cautious enough to know she probably didn't want to know either. Life was funny that way, she supposed. She would prefer to be in ignorant bliss of what the man she had slept with was, than know the truth behind his cold eyes.  
  
"As for the boy," Muten Roshi began, turning a calculating look towards the small Saiyajin. "What do you want with him?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Vejiita let the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, a shadow of his usual smirk, but just as effective. "To help us defeat Furiza," he told the old man. "I am his prince, it is my right to demand it of him."  
  
Kamesennin frowned at the arrogant alien, but didn't immediately speak. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the aged martial arts master gazed into Vejiita's cold eyes. Buruma wasn't sure if the hermit was intimidated or not as she couldn't see behind his red sunglasses, but she knew that if Vejiita had ever looked at her with such cold annoyance, she would have trembled.  
  
Vejiita was a sexy bastard; there was no denying that. She suspected a part of his appeal was the bad guy act. Although, it really wasn't much of an act. He was a bad guy. One of those people you'd avoid in a dark alley. One of those people you may find attractive, but would never bring them to your bed. Any normal woman, anyway. But definitely not Buruma Briefs. She was far from normal, but until that very moment, she hadn't thought she had lost her senses.  
  
What the hell had she been thinking?  
  
The turtle hermit finally spoke again. "I see. Well, he is almost of age, young man. He can decide for himself."  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly and turned his gaze from the old man. They rested on Buruma a moment later, and although she wasn't certain how, she knew that he wanted to go now, and wasn't about to leave her there alone.  
  
She didn't know what the whole protective business was about, but she wasn't about to question him just yet. She had the feeling that he would probably avoid answering her, in any case.  
  
She gave him an almost imperceptible nod and walked towards the door. "Let's go ask him then," she suggested, opening the door.  
  
The trio exited the house to find Goku and Chichi talking quietly on the beach adjacent from the porch. Vejiita strolled straight over to them without waiting for Buruma to walk with him.  
  
It was odd after all that protectiveness around her being alone with the Turtle Hermit. She shrugged and followed him. Only to keep him from tricking the innocent young man into following him into space, of course.  
  
"Kid, you're leaving with me," Vejiita stated without preamble.  
  
Buruma blinked, feeling an almost overwhelming urge to slap the small Saiyajin.  
  
Goku, however, simply looked puzzled. "Go with you, Vejiita-san?" He glanced confusedly at Buruma. "What does he mean?"  
  
The young woman – girl really – was glaring at Vejiita. "He doesn't have to go anywhere with you! Kamesennin wanted him brought here to train, just like me. He has to stay."  
  
Vejiita's eyes narrowed irritably at the small girl before him. "This doesn't concern you, girl. Move," he ordered gruffly.  
  
Chichi shook her head. "No."  
  
Vejiita stiffened at the blatant disregard for his orders. He was used to being obeyed immediately, and this little girl was defying him?  
  
Bulma immediately sensed that Vejiita was close to lashing out at the young girl, and stepped up beside the surly Saiyajin. "Vejiita, no," she murmured, just loud enough for him, and perhaps Goku as well if his hearing was as sensitive as Vejiita's.  
  
He snapped his head around to glare at her angrily, but when his furious gaze fell upon her calm blue eyes, he relaxed minutely. Buruma thought it might have been because he saw something in her eyes. Or maybe he realized that she wasn't defying him. But whatever it was, it made him calm slightly, enough not to kill the young girl.  
  
"Chichi, right?" Buruma asked, turning her attention to the dark haired teenager in front of her, who nodded at the question. "Vejiita won't kidnap Goku," she told Chichi quietly, shooting a warning look at Vejiita to emphasize her point. "All he's going to do is speak with him, alright?"  
  
The fiery young girl looked as if she wanted to argue further, but a quick look in Vejiita's direction changed her mind. Buruma risked a glance at him, her own eyes narrowing at the dark look he was currently giving Chichi.  
  
"Fine," she snapped, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
Buruma was suddenly reminded of her own stubborn streak. Smothering a grin, she nodded at the girl. Buruma then turned her attention to the two Saiyajin. She wasn't ready to trust Vejiita, despite the sort of relationship she found herself in with him. She wasn't exactly sure what he thought, so she played it safe and treated him as if she hadn't had sex with him.  
  
"Kakarotto, you're coming with me," Vejiita stated, his voice warning against any protests the young boy might have had.  
  
"Vejiita!" Buruma snapped, glaring at Vejiita's arrogant profile.  
  
"Vejiita-san?" Goku asked curiously. "Why do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Vejiita growled out, "You are one of the last of the Saiyajin race, Kakarotto. I need all of us to defeat Furiza." He didn't look happy about admitting to needing help. Buruma suspected it wasn't very often that the churlish warrior asked for help. Well, ordered help, in any case.  
  
"Is Furiza a bad man?"  
  
Buruma started at the innocent question and glanced at the teenaged boy. His eyes were focused on Vejiita's dark look, an almost adult seriousness in the young Goku's eyes, and yet the question was something a young child would ask. It was an odd contradiction.  
  
Vejiita actually seemed to think about that question before he answered. "Yes, Kakarotto. He is a very bad man."  
  
The serious young man suddenly grinned then. "Alright, I'll go!"  
  
Chichi gasped. "Goku!"  
  
Buruma simply blinked, turning her eyes from the spiky-haired boy to the similarly spiky-haired man. "Vejiita?"  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji smirked and nodded slightly. "Good. We leave tonight, Kakarotto. Tell that Turtle Man now."  
  
Goku nodded and grinned at Chichi before he ran towards the small pink house. Chichi hesitated and then glared at the slightly taller man. "If he gets hurt, I'll never forgive you!" And with that, she ran after Goku.  
  
Vejiita blinked in complete shock at the threat. It obviously wasn't something he was used to. "As if I would care if some little human girl forgave me or not," he muttered, turning to look at the blue-haired woman.  
  
She sighed. "Just look after him," she told him.  
  
Again, Vejiita looked surprised for a moment. "What is with everyone's apparent concern over some weak brat?"  
  
Buruma shrugged. "He's cute."  
  
"Cute?" Vejiita repeated aghast.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, innocent and cute. So, I guess he'd bring out the protectiveness in us women."  
  
He snorted, turning his back on her to look out over the ocean as they waited for Goku's return.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You'll make sure Goku survives, right?"  
  
Vejiita growled softly, turning to look at her. "Onna, I am not taking the brat with me just to have him killed. But his death is a possibility."  
  
She sighed, nodding. "I suppose so. You aren't much for comforting lies, are you?"  
  
He snorted slightly in a half laugh. "You should know better than that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her slightly, his dark eyes watching her intently. "What's your problem?" he demanded, although there was a hint of concern in his otherwise curt voice.  
  
She blinked, and then glared at him. "Nothing!" she snapped.  
  
He sighed, looking away from her. "I did not mean to offend you, Onna. I only want to know what is bothering you."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as her anger fled. "What?"  
  
He continued to look out over the swaying ocean, an oddly dark expression on his face, one that didn't match the peaceful surroundings, or his soft voice. "You heard me," he said, still not turning to meet her gaze.  
  
"Oh…" She sighed, looking over at him searchingly. "I'm sorry," she finally began softly. "I'm upset over my father right now."  
  
"That's it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The question sounded cruel; after all, her father's death was a big deal, especially to her. But he wasn't being cruel; he was simply asking if that was everything. Thankfully, she was aware of that.  
  
She shrugged slightly. "I guess."  
  
He snorted. "What else, Onna?"  
  
"You're leaving today."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
She glared at him for a long moment as she wondered how he could act so casually about it. She was pregnant with his child, and he was still planning to leave. Just like that. He didn't even appear to care!  
  
She then turned on her heel and stalked towards the house, too angry to even form a coherent reply.  
  
Vejiita stared after her a long moment before murmuring under his breath. "I will miss you, too…"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stared at the three pods with wide eyes. They were leaving. In a few more minutes, *he* was leaving…  
  
She didn't know why she was so bothered by it… She didn't really know him, and had only met him scant days ago. It wasn't as if he was a long-time lover of hers. He was simply a – for lack of a better word – fling. A fling, which had left her pregnant.  
  
At least, that is what they said. She would go to the doctor when she returned home, after she dealt with her mother and her father's death, of course. She should ask Vejiita what to expect, though. After all, it wasn't a common occurrence for a woman to carry a half-Saiyajin child.  
  
She still had no idea exactly what a Saiyajin was, outside of some tailed race from outer space, of course. She didn't know anything about the battles the father of her child would be facing, or really, anything about him.  
  
Buruma was suddenly very afraid of being left. She had felt bothered before, but now, it was more of a frantic panic at the thought of raising a half-alien child alone.  
  
It wasn't the money; she had enough of that to raise a thousand children. No, she was terrified of the thought of being a mother. She wasn't concerned about it before, probably because it hadn't quite hit home yet.  
  
She suddenly hoped the alien men were wrong.  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed those panicky thoughts to the back of her mind. She would not throw herself at the small warrior, terrified of what was to come. She did have her dignity, after all. It was ironic that she suddenly remembered her pride when she had seemed to forget it the night she and Vejiita had slept together.  
  
"Idiots! Just get your fucking asses into the pods! We don't have all fucking afternoon, morons!"  
  
Buruma's eyes moved over to the small warrior as he barked angrily at his men. It was somewhat logical that she had found herself attracted to him. He was just as bossy as she was.  
  
His black gaze flicked to her momentarily before they returned to the two large Saiyajin moving towards their individual pods. Apparently, Radditzu and Goku would be sharing a pod, although it looked as though it would be quite cramped. Vejiita, because of his size, would have been a better person to have Goku share with, at least to Buruma's mind. Of course, Radditzu had looked appalled at her suggestion, stating quite stiffly that His Highness would not share a pod with a low-class warrior.  
  
Meaning Vejiita was simply too good to share.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes at the thought, and continued to watch as the Nappa stuffed himself into his pod, the door hissing shut slowly. Goku glanced once more back at her before crawling in the other pod with Radditzu, both appearing very uncomfortable as the door slid closed.  
  
The young child had said goodbye to her earlier, with many hugs and a happy grin on his part. He seemed to be relishing the chance to fight some all-powerful being, which Buruma found just strange.  
  
The young girl at Muten Roshi's island had seemed very upset at the thought of the innocent boy going off to fight some monster. She scolded and snapped repetitively at the poor boy before finally bursting into tears and fleeing into the house. Buruma felt sorry for Chichi, and hell, shared her misgivings, but what could they do? Goku had decided to go, and he was even looking forward to it. There wasn't much one could say to that.  
  
She didn't even come out when the three of them left the island. Buruma had a feeling that Chichi would regret that greatly if Goku perished out there. She suspected the girl of having a crush on Goku, although amazingly, Buruma didn't say a word about it. Who was she to speak up? She was sleeping with an alien prince, and was now carrying his child. She didn't think she should be giving advice to anyone at the moment.  
  
At least, not until she figured out what the hell she was doing.  
  
She sighed again, and watched as the two pods suddenly shot into the air. It was almost silent, except for the initial thrust of fuel as they sped through the atmosphere. Her eyes trailed them for the few seconds it took for them to disappear from sight.  
  
She turned her gaze from the blue sky, blinking in surprise when she found Vejiita standing right in front of her. He was staring at her with a guarded expression. His onyx eyes seemed to burn into her blue ones for a long moment before he spoke.  
  
"I am leaving."  
  
'Duh…' She nodded, watching him carefully, not exactly sure what to expect. He had mentioned on their flight back to the landing site that he wasn't going to say goodbye.  
  
So what was he doing?  
  
"I am not coming back. Even with my victory, I will not return."  
  
She nodded again, although her stomach tightened almost painfully. She had figured that one out on her own. She was surprised, though, that she wanted him to come back. And it hurt to have him say those words aloud.  
  
"Kakarotto may return if he wishes."  
  
Again, she gave him a nod. She really didn't trust herself to speak, in any case, so why should she force it?  
  
He suddenly sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. It was his version of letting go of his royal pride, his title, his responsibilities that he had thrust upon himself. It was just him now. Him, the man, the one that had made love to her that night.  
  
He still seemed so regal, so dark, so prideful.  
  
"I regret what happened. Not so much the act, but the complications that have arisen from it." He shrugged slightly, his gaze not releasing hers. "I regret that I may end up thinking about you out there. I am concerned I may suddenly wonder what you are doing. I do not want to find your face in my mind when I should be concentrating on a battle, or a strategy, and yet, I think I will be doing it anyway."  
  
She watched him, curious and pleased at the same time. She would miss him, and it seemed with what he was saying he would miss her too.  
  
She found herself slightly uplifted about his departure now. It was almost unbearable when she thought he just didn't care, but now that she knew he did, at least she would have that. Have the moment that he told her, in too many words then what was necessary, but told her just the same that he would miss her and think of her.  
  
It was enough.  
  
He fell silent and watched her again from a few feet away, his eyes still guarded. "You are unique," he finally said, and then stepped forward, grabbing her face roughly. She gasped in surprise, not expecting the movement or the contact at all.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers firmly, kissing her chastely for that one long moment before releasing her just as suddenly. He stared at her for another silent moment, and then turned from her. He strolled purposely towards his pod, not once looking back.  
  
He slid himself into his small metal pod, his eyes finally lifting to watch her as the door slid closed.  
  
Then he was gone, his pod shooting into the sky within seconds, and Buruma was left to watch the tiny ship disappear.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes... he left.  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
